Body Complications: It's Complicated
by Joyfully Me
Summary: "Of all the bodies to put me in it has to be Japan's hottest superstar whose job requires him to flash his manly abs for 12 freaking hours." "Hey, at least it's not Barack Obama's" BB grins. "Imagine you being President of America! Disaster!" R&R!
1. Conscious

**Author's Note: Hey, people. This time I am trying my hands on a new story, no more of the Red X/Raven pairing romance (because I'm out of ideas, for the time being). The idea for this story somehow hit me hard in the face and I know I have to give it a try**

**I am not sure if it will be well received like my first ever story on X and Raven (200+ reviews! Achievement! And it's all thanks to my loyal readers. I really love you guys!).** **Okay, enough crapping. I'll let you enjoy the story first. Enjoy and thank you for even taking your time reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1: Conscious<span>**

Ugh… Uuugghh…!

Damn. I feel sick and weak. I feel kinda tired too. Why is my surrounding pitch black? Am I asleep?

I try opening my eyes but the problem is my eyelids won't budge. I give up on trying to get my eyes open and shift my attention to the rest of my body parts. The weird thing is none of the muscles in my body are budging. What's wrong with me? Whatever, I am so tired. I feel like sleeping again. So tired…

Suddenly, I hear a faint weak moan in the background. "Oooh," the sad voice weeps, follow on by some faint mumbling that I can not seem to make out. I listen harder, concentrating on the mumble.

"You have to save my baby, please, I'm begging you," the voice pleads desperately, this time louder and clearer. I do not recognise the owner of the voice but I am certain it belongs to a woman. I listen again.

"Money's not a problem!" the voice cries. "Just name the price! As long as you save my baby!" Okaay, from the sound of her voice, I am guessing this woman is a mother to her sick baby. A very sick baby. Wait a minute, Am I in a hospital?

Another voice suddenly interrupts, "We're doing what we can to save him. Trust me, we're doing our best." A male's voice. I'm guessing that would be the doctor.

"But look at him!" the woman cries louder in desperation. "He's not moving! He's been lying there for two whole months like a dead piece of meat!"

Wow. Two whole months? Poor thing. No wonder she is desperate. If only I have the energy to open my eyes, to open my mouth, I will be by her side trying my best to comfort her. I know this is not something I do out of habit and I have not the slightest clue about comforting people and making them feel better (usually I leave that job to Rob, BB, Cy or Star) but it seem like the right thing to do.

"_Miss,"_ I form what I hope is a comforting speech in my mind _"Don't cry. Crying won't magically awaken your son. Crying is pointless and a waste of energy. So I suggest you go home, make yourself a cup of herbal tea, do something useful and let me sleep in peace!"_

"He's just in a coma," the doctor tries to assure the grieving mother. "His conditions are perfectly normal and I can assure you, he's _not_ a dead piece of meat." What? Wait a minute-

"He has a bright future ahead of him. His career was going so well and he's so young," the woman sobs. Coma? COMA? That's probably it. I am in a bloody coma. No wonder not a single muscle in my body wants to move.

There is an awkward silence as the woman continues sobbing. "Uh…" the doctor says, uncertain of what to say next. "Miss, why don't you go home and take a much needed break. I promise to phone you first thing he wakes up."

Sound of footsteps, more sobbing, door creeks open then closes and finally total silence except for the slow beeping sound of the heart monitor.

_Beep. Beep Beep._

I wonder if that is the sound of my heard beeping? Maybe it belongs to the poor mother's son. Hmmm…

Oh. My. God. I am in a freaking coma! How did I end up in a freaking coma? I mean, did I get myself into a serious accident? Did I hit myself hard in the head? I try thinking back the last time I did something that put me in such a condition but as hard as I try, my memory is a big blank-o!

Omigod. Omigod. This is seriously freaking me out. I am in a coma and I can't even remember how I end up in one. For how long? For all I know it could be over 10 years already. Think, Raven! _Think!_ _Thi-_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Crap. I am panicking. There's no mistaking that the crazy, loud beeping sound is coming from my heart monitor. _"Okay, Raven. Calm down,"_ I instruct myself silently, fearing that the crazy beeping sound might get the doctors and nurses swarming around my bed going all, "Bloody hell. She's still alive! I wonder what's going on in her mind, making her heart beat so fast?"

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" _It takes me a while to calm down my panicking emotions running in my body.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Phew. This is so weird. I am not the kind of person who usually panics under pressure. I didn't even know coma patients can have a heart attack when they are in a deep sleep. Can they? Forget it. Oh God, I am feeling tired again. Maybe I should take a nap now…

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

* * *

><p>Ow. Oww. My head is in agony.<p>

Am I still in a coma? I am already getting sick of lying on the hospital bed like, well, a dead piece of meat. Strangely, I don't feel tired anymore which is definitely a good sign. Okay, let's try again. I try to move the muscle in my fingers. _"Move!"_ I will silently in my mind. _"MOVE!"_

To my surprise and delight, I feel one of my fingers moving slightly against the soft fabric of the bed. I lift my fingers and wiggle them. Relief wash over me, I can finally move! Slowly, I crack my eyes open.

I blink. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Realising that I am staring up at the clear white ceiling, I lips twist into a smile. Well, that wasn't so hard. I breathe in the welcoming smell of the hospital room. Carefully, I try pushing myself up, shifting my body until I am sitting upright with my body lying against the pillow. The first thing I notice is the number of wirings stuck to almost every part of my body- my forehead, arms, chest and legs.

Looking around, I realise I am in a small room accompanied with a huge plasma TV, a long comfortable looking sofa and a huge bouquet of red and white roses on my bedside. I reach over and feel the silky rose petal. The petal is soft, smooth and moist between my fingers, a sign that someone just brought in here a few hours ago. I can't help smiling. It must be my friends coming to pay me a visit.

As I pull my hand back to my side, I freeze, my gaze fix on my hand. This is weird.. I don't think I ever remember by hand being this big, muscular and not to mention, slightly hairy. I ball my palm into a fist and to my horror, a thick vein bulge out of my hand

Quickly, my hands fly to my face, feeling every part of my face, squeezing my nose, touching my dry lips. My hands come to a stop as they reach my once smooth chin. I rub my chin with my thumb and index finger. The surface feels rough now… as though I have just grown a beard…

Oh my God. _A beard?_ Oh. My. God.

My shaking hands left my chin and are slowly making their way to my lower part of the body. Then I stop and bite my bottom lips. I can't bring myself to touch _there._ I just can't. Feeling a little faint, I pull the wirings off my body, slowly drag myself off my bed, holding the table side for support as my legs are shaking so much and stagger towards the bathroom. This can't be happening. I have to see this for myself. I have to-

My feet come to a halt in front of the window. Is it me or do I hear someone chanting? I stare at the small opening between the curtains where the morning sunlight is shining through. Frowning, I pull the thick blue curtains that are blocking my view apart and the sight before me makes my heart skip a beat.

A few feet below me are thousands, probably millions of people chanting loudly. A hundred of human-size posters and signboards can be seen floating among the crowd. I press my face against the window and study the posters. Practically all of the posters are written in Japanese. The only English words I can make out are "Get Well Soon". There are huge faces of a very good looking Japanese guy pasted on some of the posters. Hmm… I wonder if he is a famous celebrity in Japan?

Hold on, I am in Japan? What the heck am I doing in Japan? I am suppose to be in America. Oh God, this is serious. I close my eyes and think hard. I don't think I ever remember coming here on a holiday expect for that one time where me and the gang came here save Tokyo city. Then how? How in the world did I end up here?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, an earth shattering scream bring me back to reality. The chanting stops almost instantly but the screaming shows no sign of stopping. I jerk my eyes open and notice that the crowd is turning towards the direction of the scream. Wincing, I follow the direction of their gaze and search the crowd.

And then, there she is. A small, tiny teenage girl in the middle of the sea of tiny people, still screaming with her hand outstretch, pointing above at…wait, is she pointing at _me?_ She continue screaming something in Japanese and next thing I know, everyone's head jerk upwards, a million pair of eyes fix on… me?

To my horror, the whole crowd start screaming, waving their posters and shooting their hands upwards, pointing their fingers at _me_. The scene before me is crazy, like a scene out of a movie when the aliens invaded our planet Earth or something. This is kind of creepy, all of them staring at me wide-eyed, waving their hands at me. From where I am looking, the crowd looks like a sea of hungry-looking zombies wanting to reach out to me, to suck on my flesh.

Argh. Get a grip of yourself. Surely, these people are not pointing at me? They are probably going crazy at the sight of _that_ Japanese hottie whose room is probably located a floor above me or maybe below me. Yeah, that must be it. Feeling a little relief, I take a step away from the window. Then, I remember. I am suppose to be going to the bathroom.

Before I can take another step back, the door suddenly swing open with a loud bang. I yelp and snap my head towards the door to find a male doctor and three female nurses standing at the entrance, their eyes wide open, in shock or surprise, I am not sure.

One of the nurses starts advancing towards me, speaking in Japanese.

"H-Hold on," I stammer, not understanding a word she is saying. Wait, is my voice suppose to sound like that? I cough and try again, "Just hold on, I need to check on something. I-"

The second nurse grabs my arm and starts talking to me in Japanese in a serious tone.

"Just give me a sec!" I yell, nudging my arm out of her grip and stretching my leg towards to the bathroom. Oh God, what's wrong with my voice? I sound like a-

The second nurse shoots a pleading look towards her partners. I scream like a possessed banshee while the three nurses try dragging me back to my bed. I can see they are having difficulties holding me down because I can hear one of them saying something about calling for back-up. Within seconds, I have about six of them pinning me on the bed.

The doctor standing nearby pull out a syringe filled with some weird looking liquid. I can feel the colour draining from my face. No, no, no. Don't tell me he's going to give me an injection. I hate injections and there's no way I am getting one here.

I scream louder, fighting to get free with all my might, "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT A BLOODY INJECTION!"

The doctor instructs something to the nurse grabbing my right hand. She later obediently pulls the sleeve of my shirt all the way up to my shoulder. My eyes widen with fear as the doctor brings the long, thin and scary looking needle towards my exposed arm.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" I yell, shooting my scariest look at the doctor, the needle only an inch away from my bicep. "TAKE THAT BLOODY THING AWAY FR- OW! Argh! Damnit! Ow!"

Shit. That hurts. A lot.

Right after the needle is pull out of my arm, the doctor presses a clean cotton wool on the injected spot. Even after the injection, the nurses show no sign of releasing me. Instead, they tighten their grips on my hands and legs until I am wincing in pain. I glare at the doctor who gives me a serious look in return. Just he wait, the moment they release me, I am going to pounce him and-

A wave of drowsiness hit me out of the blue. Crap. My eyelids are growing heavier by the minute. As my vision grows darker and darker, I manage to mumble, "I will get you," before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chap 2:<strong> Raven finally wakes up to face the hard truth- that she's in the body that doesn't even belongs to her. She has no idea how she end up being there and she's definitely not leaving it just like that.

**Author's Note: OKay, I _know_ Raven's a little OOC in this story but I was attempting to make this a humorous story. And please if you're planning to add this to your "Story Alert" or "Favourite Story" (_Not_ that I am expecting any, but I am still hoping *big, cute, hopeful puppy eyes*), it would really be great if you take the trouble and drop in a short review (seriously, even a short "SUCKS" will do).**

**This is my first attempt on writing a funny story so please leave an honest review (and go easy on me *WINK*). It's really important to me and I need to know how well I am doing because I am considering on getting it publish or something. PLEASE REVIEW, okay? It means the WORLD to me**

**Each review will definitely receive a "thank you" message from me (WHO KNOWS, your name might even appear in my next chapter when I thank you), I promise because to me, if people take the trouble to review my story, be it bad or good, it's only _right_ if I go though the same trouble and thank them back. Keep the REVIEWS coming people! Thanks! Love you guys! xoxo**


	2. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Whee! I'm back. First of all, I would like to thank those who review this story (6 reviews! Better than I expected). To those who review via their FF account, I hope you have receive a private "thank you" message from me (if not check your FF inbox). As for the others whom I'm not able to pass the message to, here's my quick "thank you" message to you:**

**Hazel-220:** Strange right? The more reason to write it into a story. It's a relief that you find this hilarious! Thank you!

**crazynred**: Hey, what you said about Raven's OOC-ness kind of make sense too. You're a genius. And thanks for loving this.

**I really hope you guys manage to read this. Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2: Nightmare<span>**

Ugh. Ow, my head hurts.

My eyes snap open almost immediately. This time the white ceiling above me is dark. It takes me a while to realise that it is already night time. I wonder what time is it? Then it suddenly hit me, _"I have to go to the bathroom."_ I take a few deep breaths, trying to get rid of the dizziness in my head before attempting to push myself up with my elbow.

Ow! I wince at the sharp pain in my bicep. Immediately, the image of the evil doctor with the syringe forms in my head and I feel my blood begin to boil. If I ever see that doctor again, I am so going to kill him if that's the last thing I do. And this time there's no way I am going to let any creepy looking syringe near me. Ever.

Leaning against my pillow, I take a look around. God, it's so dark. The only light available in the whole room is the weak moonlight shining through the open window a feet away from my bed. I reach for the table by my bed side, trying to make out the outlines of the objects around me. It takes me a while (and knocking down something in the process) to find the switch to the reading lamp beside me.

As I plop back onto my pillow, I let out a huge gasp. Right in front of me is a middle-aged woman sitting on a plastic chair, lying by my bedside, snoring softly with her back facing me. I stare at her long, thick wavy slightly graying black hair and frown. I don't know her. Who in the world is she?

Gosh, should I wake up? _"But she's sleeping so soundly,"_ a voice silently echoes in my head as I continue staring at her chest rising and falling rhythmically. At the same time, I feel like rushing to the bathroom. I have to see this for myself. Correction. I _must_ see this for myself. Problem is she has both her hands on my left leg and every time I try tugging my leg, the bed starts _creek_ing loudly. This is going to be difficult.

After reaching and retreating my hand, I take a deep breath and touch her lightly on her shoulder. The snoring didn't stop and she remains lying there not moving. I take another deep breath, this time patting her a little harder on the shoulder. Still no movement from her. She can't seriously be dead, can she? This time, I shake her by the shoulder lightly, adding a few "Miss?" for good measures.

To my relief (_"Thank goodness, she's not dead!"_), the snoring stops. She stirs for a while before sitting up, slowly turning her face towards me. For what feels like hours, the both of us just sit there and stare at each others. With my hands still clutching to my chest, I study her.

Gosh, her eyes are red and puffy as though she has been crying for years. She's probably around her late 40s, taking note of her visible wrinkles on her face. And did I mention how skinny she is? The flesh on her face literally sinks into her cheeks and her hands are so thin I could've sworn it's only all bones and no flesh. Honestly, from my point of view, she looks like a zombie.

Oh crap, she's crying (I'm pretty sure I didn't say the "zombie" thing out loud, did I?). I can see fat, droplets of tears following out of her watering eyes and her lips begin to tremble. Oh no. Oh no. She's really crying. Now, she has her palm clapped over her mouth, her whole body shaking so violently as though she might have a heart attack any minute. I am not sure if I know how to handle her.

"Uh-" I begin uncertainly, trying to think up of something to say before something horrible really happens. Argh. I hate it when people start getting all weepy.

Next thing I know, she leaps off her chair and starts embracing me in a tight hug, crying uncontrollably into my hospital gown. Trying my best not to squirm, I pat her awkwardly on the back._ "Oh God. Stop! Stop crying already!"_ my mind is literally screaming. I am clearly losing it and it takes the little ounce of willpower left in my body to stop me from screaming out the actual words. _"Please stop hugging me! Let go! LET GO OF ME!"_

Finally, she releases me with her hands still tightly clutching both side of my shoulder and looking me in the eye, making me extremely uncomfortable. Then, she starts questioning me, at least I think she is, in Japanese. As usual, I can't understand a single word.

"Look, miss," I say, wincing at the voice that just escaped from my lips. Oh God. I sound so weird. I swallow and realise how dry my throat is. Clearing my throat, I try again, "Miss, I have no freaking idea what you're saying. The only two Japanese words I know are 'Arigato' and 'Konichiwa'. So, unless you know how to speak English- you know, English? E-N-G-L-I-S-H, the language I am talking to you right now- I suggest you save your energy now and go get an English-speaking translator and- and- uh-"

She's staring at me, wide-eyed in horror and somehow that manages to keep my mouth shut. I thought so, she doesn't understand a single word I am uttering. Why did I end up here in Japan? Besides, what is she doing here? I don't know her and just a few minutes ago she was hugging me like I am her daughter or something. And what the hell is wrong with my voice? I sound like a southern crack whore.

"Lee-san?" she asks, eyes still wide opened.

Man, this is going to be tough. "Um…" I say, looking her in the eye. "My name no Lee and I no talk Japanese. I talk English. You talk English?" Oh God, just listen to me. I sound like a moron. I'd die right now if Beast Boy is here listening to this, enjoying every minute of it. Someone just get rid of her and end this-

"Lee, a-are you okay?" the woman suddenly speaks, the horror look still plastered on her face. "It's me, your m-mother!" she tightens her grip on my shoulder.

Hallelujah! Relief washes over me. She speaks ENGLISH! But wait, _mother?_ How can she be my mother? I mean, I still remember how I mother looks like. She can't possibly have grown older and thinner and speaks Japanese out of the blue. Can she?

"Uh, I am sorry but I think you must have mistaken me for someone else," I say slowly, clearly disturbed by the fact that she is claiming to be my mother.

"W-W-What?" she stammers, tears are welling up in her eyes again. Oh God, please don't cry again. "But I _am_ your mother. Remember, Lee?"

"Okay, look," I grab her hands and remove them from my shoulder. "First, my name is _not_ Lee. Second, you are _not_ my mother. Third, I am definitely _not_ your daughter. Your _real_ daughter must be somewhere in-"

"_Daughter?_ What do you mean daughter? You are Lee, my _son!_ Don't you remember?" she says, panicking by the minute. Oh God (Okay, I know I have been saying this about a zillion times but _oh God_, I just can't help it), I am not sure whether I should cry because she can't seem to get my words into her head or laugh because honestly, I am a girl! How can I be her…son?

"Wait, son? Why do you call me that? I mean, I am a girl. I-" Shit. This can't be happening Please tell me this isn't happening. It's all coming back to me now. My hand, my beard, my voice… it all makes sense now. I-

"What do you mean you're a girl? You're a boy and you're my son because I am the one who gave birth to you!" she cries, shaking in shock now.

A boy? I can feel the colour draining from my face. "I can't be. That's impossible…"

Before I can go on, the woman quickly get up, knocking her chair down in the process and dashes towards the door screaming, "Dokuta! Dokuta!"

That's it. I swing my leg over, push myself out of bed, stopping to pull the wirings out of my body and walk towards the bathroom while she continues crying, "Lee? Lee? Where are you going? Lee!" I slam the bathroom door behind me with a loud bang, breathing heavily as she hits the door with her fist.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ "Lee! Open up! Lee!"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ There's no bloody way anyone is going to stop me.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ And there's no bloody way I am going to be put to sleep again. I am sick of sleeping already.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Nothing is stopping me. NOTHING!

_Bang! Bang! Ba-_ "Shut up and leave me alone!" I yell and instantly, the pounding stops.

Considering that it's still night time, the surrounding of the bathroom is pitch black. Pressing my hands against the wall, I search frantically for the switch to the light. Argh! Where is the bloody switch? Oh wait, I think I found it. I flick it on only to get a small red light shining brightly back at me beside the switch. Shit. That's the heater. Losing my patience, I flick the heater switch off and hit on the second switch beside it.

Thankfully, the fluorescent light in the bathroom lights up, blinding my eyes with urgent brightness. It takes me a while to recover. Rubbing my eyes, I stagger towards the mirror by the sink. Gripping both side of the sink with my hands, I jerk my head upwards and stare myself straight in the mirror.

"Holy shit," I say a little too loudly under my breath, fogging up the mirror. Then, I start saying ever single four-lettered words that pops into my mind because the sight before me is one of the worst nightmares in my life. No, scratch that. It _is_ the worst nightmare in my entire life. With every curse that escapes from my lips, the mirror gets fog up even more until my face on the mirror is covered up completely. Which is a good thing cause I am not sure if I ever want to see what I just saw in the mirror.

Ever.

Sinking onto the dry bathroom floor, I bury my head into my hands. Oh God. OH GOD. This seriously can't be happening to me. I must be dreaming. This is just all a horrible dream. Not willing to believe it, my left hand slowly reaches over to my right and starts pinching the flesh on my hand really hard with my eyes close. It's just a horrible nightmare and I need to wake up. I need to-

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The loud pounding on the door and the jingling of the doorknob brings me back to my depressing reality. I give up on pinching myself and remain curled up in a ball, lying on the cold floor. The pounding continues, this time, accompanied by the voice of a male, probably trying hard to persuade me out of the bathroom in Japanese _again_. I ignore him.

Sadly, the male doesn't seem to be giving up, each pound louder than the last. And with each pound I feel my irritation grows. He continues persuading in Japanese. He's not bloody giving up, is he?

"GO AWAY and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bellow, finally losing it. "I don't understand a bloody thing you're saying! I don't speak bloody Japanese! So stop trying to persuade me to get out of this bloody bathroom in bloody Japanese using your bloody Japanese accent because it's not going to bloody work!"

Silence except for my deep, heavy breathing from all the shouting and the mumbling going on behind the door.

"Lee…" the woman from just now says rather meekly.

"I'm not bloody Lee so stop bloody calling me that!" More silence. I guess I scared her or something. Good.

"Lee…" this time it's the male's turn. Oh God, when are they going to stop calling me that?

"I told you already, stop calling me blo-"

"Okay, okay," he quickly says before I can go on another rampage. "Whatever your name is, can you please come out here and tell me what your problem is?"

I remain silent, closing my eyes. I am pretty sure the moment I unlock the door, I will be tackled to the floor and put me in another pointless sleep in ten seconds flat. And when I do wake up, I am betting that they will chain me to my hospital bed. Ha, ha. Too bad, I am not going to fall for that trick.

"I'm Dr. Ken and I'm a professional doctor with lots of experience," I snort. Professional, my ass. "I can help if you just come out here and tell me your problem."

"Yeah, right."

"Lee- uh… Sweetie," the woman quickly corrects herself, "Please don't do this to yourself. Dr. Ken is here to help you."

"Yeah, by putting me to sleep."

Another long silence. "Okay, I won't put you to sleep," the doctor says with a sigh.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I _am_ telling the truth."

"You have to do better than that."

There's an impatient sigh. "I promise not to put you to sleep. I am a professional. I always keep my words."

"Cut the 'I am a professional' bullshit! You may not put me to sleep but I am pretty sure you have 20 nurses by your side ready to tackle and tie me to my bed the moment I unlock this bloody door!"

Once again, there's another silence. More mumbling, quiet footsteps (I thought so) and then silence again. "Alright, it's just me, my assistant and your mother here. Will you come out now?"

"Swear it," I say though gritted teeth, not giving in so easily.

"What? Seriously, I'm not-"

"Just SWEAR IT, God damnit!"

"Okay! Okay! I swear that the only person in this room is just me, my assistant and your mother and I swear no one is going to put you to sleep or tie you to your bed! I swear it on God's name!" he adds for good measure.

I straighten my legs and remove my hands from my face, still lying on the floor. Okay, calm down. He already swore under God's name. Surely, no idiot will break their promise after saying_ that_. Unless he doesn't believe in God…

"Please, sweetheart. Dr. Ken here is telling the truth," the woman pleads.

Argh. Get a grip of yourself. I need to get to the bottom of this even though I feel like lying here for the rest of my life and just die. Taking a final deep breath, I push myself off the floor, drag my feet towards the door and unlock it with a _click._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chap 3:<strong> Raven is about to find out the truth to her weird body mystery- or does she? One thing for sure, she's definitely not likeing what she's going to hear

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Brilliant? Sucks? Hilarious? Boring? I really hope it lives up to your expectation for those for are _not_ sure whether you want to add this to your "Favourite Story" or "Story Alert".** **However I can assure you, the next few chapters are going to be one hell of a hilarious ride (hopefully you think so too).But still, tell me what you think, honest (but go easy on me if it's bad).**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Love you guys. Peace out. xoxo**


	3. Confusions

**Author's Note: A short, quick message to those for reviewed!**

**RxRFannn: **Haha, don't worry we're getting there. Be patient. Yeah, I know Raven is a little OOC too.

**crazynred: **Then your sister don't know you well enough to know that she has a genius sibling, eh? *wink*

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3: Confusions<span>**

There are three things I realised after stepping out of the bathroom:

First, Dr. Ken was the evil doctor who injected drugs into my body to put me to sleep. The moment I set my eyes on him, the urge to strangle him immediately took over my body. The urge was so strong that I had to take a couple of deep breaths to keep my emotions in control.

Second, his assistant turns out to be the nurse who grabbed my arm earlier and later pinned me onto my bed. An evil doctor with his evil assistant. It figures. I am willing bet my money that these two are probably even lovers. Or worse, they might spend every minute here cheating behind their lovers' back. Okay, forget it. I'm just being paranoid.

Third, Dr. "Evil" Ken wasn't lying when he said that he, his assistant and "my mother" were the only one in the room which is good because if he lied, I would tackle him to the ground and kill him right then and there.

Right now, I am totally calm. Sitting on my bed, legs pulled close to my chest with my chin resting on my knees and a hot cup of herbal teas I just requested in my hands while three pairs of eyes are staring at me, never taking their eyes away from me.

Yup, I am to-ta-lly calm.

"Alright then," Dr. Ken begins, adjusting his glasses before placing his hands on his laps, like a 'professional'.

"Um, how am I going to say this…" Oh God. I have a million questions swimming around in my head and I don't even know how to begin. How in the world am I going to explain this without sounding like a crazy mental patient?

"I-I-I- uh-" the three of them are looking into my eyes, waiting. I shift uncomfortably on my bed and take another sip of from my cup of tea. I really hope they will stop staring at me like that. _"Just say it and get over with it!"_ my brain screams at me.

"Okay, this is going to sound _really_ crazy," I finally say. The three of them give me a 'go on' look. "I'm not who you think I am. I- uh, I don't know how it happen but when I woke up, I realised I wasn't in my own body. This body-" I gesture towards my body with my hand, "-doesn't belong to me."

Avoiding their confused gaze, I continue, "So, um… I would like to know what exactly happen-"

'Then do you remember who you really are? Do you still remember your name?" Dr. Ken cuts in.

"Raven," I say confidently. "My name is Raven."

There's a loud gasp and I turn to see my 'mother', sitting on the chair beside me. She is giving me this horrifying look as though trying to say, "That's impossible! That's not your name! Your name is Lee! Don't you remember?"

"Wait, are you saying you're actually…a _girl?_" the doctor asks incredulously.

"Exactly." Another loud gasp. I ignore it.

"Well, this is… new," he says, frowning. "Okay, tell me what do you remember about yourself?"

I notice his assistant brings out a pen and a note pad and gives me a nod, telling me to speak. "The last time I remember I was 16. I am one of the Teen Titans fighting crime along side with my best friends: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. In fact, if I remember it right, we saved Tokyo City once and-"

A loud sob escapes from my 'mother's' lips and I can't help glaring at her only to find her staring at me, tears flowing like an unstoppable fountain, giving me an Oh-my-God-my-son-is-a-goner look. Even Dr. Ken and his assistant are exchanging glances.

"Wow, this looks…" he pauses, trying to find the right word to describe the situation, "…serious."

"It_ is_ serious!" the sobbing mother cuts in before I can say anything. "He doesn't remember anything! He thinks he's some American female superhero named Raven, for crying out loud!"

That's it. I have had it! "Excuse me? I did _not_ lose my mind! I remember everything clearly! Well, not exactly everything because I'm not really sure how I end up here but what I_ do_ remember is that my mother looks nothing like you!"

I guess that was really the last straw because next thing I know, she buries her face into my blanket and starts crying. The assistant quickly walks to her side and starts patting her on the back while Dr. Ken gives me a disapproving look. I can't help rolling my eyes. God, are mothers _this weepy?_

"Look, that's not even the point!" I say, losing my patience. "What I want to know right now is how the hell did I end up here?"

There's silence except for the muffled cry from my blanket. The silence seems to go on forever. I can see the doctor's brow knotted together. He's probably thinking about how to break the news to me. I take a few sips from my cup as the time ticks by.

"You really don't remember anything?" he asks, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

'I do remember," I snap at him, "I remember everything as Raven, not as whoever this Lee person is. And you haven't answered my question yet." I add as a reminder.

Dr. Ken shifts uncomfortably on his chair, "Well, if you're sure you are Raven…"

"I _am_ Raven!"

"As to your question, to how you end up here as Raven, I am not entirely sure," he says rather nervously, unlocking and locking his fingers from time to time. "But to how you end up here as Lee, that is a completely different story."

"Tell me," I lean closer, looking straight into his eyes.

"You were performing on stage for the first leg of your tour in Japan. The performance was going really well until you lean forward on the stage to touch the hands of your screaming fans."

"Then?" I urge him to go on.

"That was when one of your fans smashed your head with a hammer." A loud cry from the weeping mother drowns his sentence as though she is reminiscing the horrible incident.

"A hammer?" I almost choked on my tea. Wow, that is scary. For someone to hit you with a hammer in public, you must have done something really bad for him or her to want to kill you.

"Yes, it happened so suddenly," Dr. Ken shakes his head with his eyes closed. "You got hit in the head really hard. The sudden attack left a slight crack on your skull and a lot of blood was lost in the process. In fact, you almost didn't survive. Luckily, the operation was successful."

I press my back against the pillow, trying to process everything he has just told me. Then, it suddenly hit me. All the pieces are finally coming together. If I am Lee, the voice I heard when I was in a coma whom I assumed belongs to some boy's mother is actually my mother's, or more specifically Lee's mother's. The boy in the coma for two freaking months was _me._ ME!

And let's not forget the crazy sea of screaming fans I saw from my room hours ago.

My mind flashes back to the huge "Get Well Soon" posters floating among the fans. Those were actually made for _me_ (actually it's for Lee but considering that I am in his body now, so…). Every single one of them was waiting anxiously for my recovery. Such loyal and dedicated fans. I wonder whether they would put in the same effort if their parents were in Lee's position. Too bad, Lee is not around to appreciate this.

I sigh. But still, that doesn't explain how I got stuck in his body.

"Then you don't know how I end up here, in this body?" I ask, sounding hopeful.

Instead of waiting for Dr. Ken's answer, my 'mother' jerks her head up from the blanket so suddenly I almost drop my cup of tea in the process. She peers at me through her tears filled eyes. Avoiding her gaze, I press the cup to my lips only to realise there's not a single drop of tea left in my cup.

"You are really not Lee, are you?" she asks so softly that I can barely hear her.

"Yes, I'm sorry but it's true," I say, my voice surprisingly calm.

"I believe you," she wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her blouse. I stare at her, speechless. Even the doctor and assistant are equally gobsmack.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said I believe you," she says firmly.

"I thought a moment ago you said I have 'lost my mind'?"

"I did," she agrees showing no sign of denying. "But something makes me realise that you're not Lee."

Curiosity takes over me. I place my empty cup on the table side before asking, "May I know what that is?"

"You speak English."

That's it? Me speaking English make me Raven and not Lee? Noticing my confused gaze, she explains, "Lee never speaks in English. He doesn't know how. He never even bothers to learn. The only language he is familiar with is Japanese."

Dr. Ken and his assistant mouth form the shape of a perfect "O" and go, "Ooh, I see…" while I just sit there, too shocked for words. Lee doesn't speak English? It's such a common language that even Starfire can master (well, almost). If an alien of Tameran can talk English, what makes a famous singer unable to do so?

At least that saves me from explaining the difference from me and Lee.

"But you- you- the hug- crying- so convinced that I'm your son- and-" I stammer, suddenly unable to form a proper sentence and sounding like a moron in the process.

"Yes, for a moment, I was really convinced that you're my son and that you actually do remember me," she nods sadly, trying to hold back her tears. Suddenly, I feel a horrible pang in my stomach, remembering all the mean things I said to her upon losing my temper. "I was unable to accept that you've completely changed into another person. But the more you talked, the more I realised that you're…not Lee…"

As though my hands have a mind of its own, they reach out and cup her shaking palms. "I-I'm truly very sorry," I say, looking at her sympatically. "If it's possible, I wished that Lee would be the one here, in his own body instead of…me."

In fact, I really meant what I said. I would give anything to be back in my body right now. Yet, it's still frustrating that I still don't know how I end up in Lee's body.

Could it be some operations the doctors carried out? But Dr. Ken seems equally confused about this problem. Come to think of it, if I am in Lee's body, then where the hell is the real Lee?

As though he is reading my mind, Dr. Ken asks, "If you're not Lee, then do you think, maybe the real Lee might be stuck in your body?"

"That's what I've been asking myself too," I admit.

"However," he finally walk towards me, "You still need to rest. After all you've just recovered."

Immediately, I become defensive, "Hey! What happen to swearing about not putting me to sleep?"

"You do know that sleeping is not the only form of resting," he informs me with a raised eyebrow. I immediately stare at my hands, face burning with embarrassment. All this mess is making me dumber by the minute.

He reaches for the wirings connected to the heart monitor, "If it's all right, I advice that you don't remove these wirings at all cost." He sticks the wirings to my body parts and sure enough, the heart monitor springs back to life.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I suggest we all leave _Raven_ to rest now," Dr. Ken continues, a tone of uncertainty when he says my name. "While you," he addresses me, "take as much rest as possible."

Rest? Ha, easy for him to say. How can I rest without knowing what the hell happened to me? How in the world did I end up in some guy's body who happened to be a bloody famous singer in Japan? We are not even connected in some ways. So why? Giving Lee's mother a last pat on the arm and a sad smile, the three of them walk away from my bed.

Before walking out of the door, Dr. Ken stops and looks at me with kind eyes, "If there's anything you need, you may reach us using the phone by your bedside."

Phone? My attention shifts to the phone he is referring to. The peach coloured phone is just like any other ordinary phone except for a few extra buttons such as: "Emergency", "Redial" and "Room Service" (Wow, hospitals even provide room service?).

Suddenly, the light bulb in my brain lit up. I turn my head towards the door where Dr. Ken is still standing by with a hand on the door knob. "I, um, can this phone make any phone calls to America? I need to phone someone."

"Of course as long as you don't plan to phone the police," he laughs at his own joke.

I manage a weak laugh out of kindness, "No, no. Of course not. I mean, why should I?"

"Haha, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not."

Before I can ask further, he closes the door lightly, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chapter 4: <strong>Raven's mess may be far from being solved unless she can manage to convince her friends about the complications she is in now.

**Author's Note: Firstly, I have to apologize for the late update. This is one of the toughest chapter I have ever written. I've been writing, erasing and rewriting over and over again just to get the whole thing right. From which question should go first to which answer is the most suitable to each question. It's been no piece of cake.**

**I wouldn't say this is my best chapter either. Either way, I hope you guys still enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for reviewing and adding my story to your alerts and favourites and I hope you'll continue doing the same for this chapter.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! xoxo**


	4. Callling Titans

**i'm so hollow:** I'm glad you're digging it! And I hope you'll "dig" it more in future. Your wish is my command (on the titans coming into view)! :)

**RxRFannnn:** Thanks for the sweet review and here's the update!

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT:** Loved your kick-butt review! "Evil hospital lovers" XD

**Latezz123:** LOL! She'll be flashing those abs real soon. Count on it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 4: Calling Titans<span>**

Okay, I can do this. I have to do this. I _must_ do this.

I reach for the phone and my fingers hover above the buttons. Shit, what is the number to the tower? I can't seem to remember. If only I have my communicator. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying really hard to recall the numbers.

As though my fingers have a mind of its own, I feel them pressing down on the buttons randomly, skipping from one button to the next. I press the phone to my ear. Not soon after I finish hitting the numbers, I can hear the faint sound of the phone ringing.

Oh God. This is it.

With each beep, I feel myself growing anxious. What the hell am I going to say when someone actually does pick up the phone? _"Hi, guys! It's me Raven. I know I don't sound like myself. In fact, it's a long story. I'm now in Japan stuck in a male's body who happened to be a really famous singer in Japan named Lee. So can someone tell me how the hell did this happen?"_

Yup, you sound _really_ 'convincing', Raven.

Man, this is going to be so difficult. It would be a miracle if I manage to convince the guys. I really hope Robin or Cyborg would be the one who pick up the phone. Please, please, please let it not Starfire or Beast Boy. Starfire is a little too- how should I put it- naïve to understand the complicated mess I am in. As for Beast Boy, I don't even want to think about it.

The phone continues to ring. Why isn't someone picking up? Have they gone off to save the world from evil again? I tap my fingers on the table impatiently. _"What do you think will happen if Raven answers the phone?"_ the question suddenly plays into my mind.

Oh my God. I never thought of that. I mean, if I am in Lee's body, what happens to mine? Is Lee in my body now? Or worse, am I even alive as Raven? Imagine, me talking to myself. Oh God. Naturally, I start to panic, sending the heart monitor into a beeping frenzy.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Shit!" I drop my phone in a frantic. "Calm down, Raven. Calm down," I instruct myself, bending my body down to reach for the phone lying on the floor by the bed while pressing my hand against my chest, willing my heart to beat at a normal rate.

Fingers curl around the phone, I quickly bring it to my ear.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I can't hear a bloody thing. Pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder, I sit cross-legged, hands resting lightly on both side of my legs, eyes shut tightly, trying really hard to shut out the sound of the monitor and begin to meditate, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Argh! I give up. I violently tug the wiring out of my body and the heart monitor instantly went dead.

"Hello? Hello? Heeelllooo?"

Every single cell in my body simply freezes at the voice coming out of the phone. A mixture of relief and panic flows through my body. Relief because the voice talking down the phone isn't mine, disappointment because it's not Robin or Cyborg who picks up the phone and finally, panic because I have no idea what I am going to say to the person on the phone.

"Sheesh, some idiot making some stupid prank call…" the voice is slow moving away from the phone.

"NO! Beast Boy, wait! Don't put down the phone!" I yell down the phone a little louder than needed.

"Oh!" the familiar voice rings through the phone.

"Beast Boy…" I manage to breathe out the words a little calmer.

"Who is this? Do I know you?"

"Uh…" I say, a little lost for words. Okay, Raven. Just say it and get it over with.

"Beast Boy, it's me, Raven."

There's a sudden pregnant silence except for both of our heavy breathing down the phone. What is going on in his mind now? I shift the phone to my other ear and rub my sweaty palm on my hospital gown. The silence is literally killing me.

"Beast Boy?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Beast Boy snaps, a hint of anger in his voice, making my heart beating hard against my ribcage.

"Wha-What are you talking about? It's me, Raven. I-I-I know I don't sound like myself but it's-"

"You actually want me to believe that you're Raven?" he says incredulously.

How many stupid explanation and convincing do I have to do in one bloody day? I am not even sure if I can keep on doing this anymore. "Beast Boy, you have to trust me. I really am Raven! The mess I am in now is really-"

"You think this is funny?" he cuts in crossly.

"What are you talking about?" Lee's husky voice breathes into the phone. "Look, just pass me the phone to Robin or Cyborg. I desperately need to talk to them!"

"Don't you ever play such a stupid prank like this, you idiot!" he growls angrily, a jolt of fear enters my body.

"Beast Boy-"

"If ever I hear your voice again, I will make you wish you were never born!" he warns.

His voice becomes distant and I can hear a faint voice asking, "Who was that?"

"Wait! Robin! It's me-" I yell desperately down the phone.

"Some jackass."

The phone line goes dead. Not giving up, I hit the "Redial" button. As expected, no one picks up the phone. Every minute no one picks up the phone, I end the call and hit the "Redial" button. The minutes pass by. Finally, I slam the phone down and hit my fist against the table, knocking down the bouquet of roses.

What the hell is going on? I have never heard Beast Boy sound so… mad. Okay, it's understandable that he thinks I am playing a stupid prank because I sound nothing like Raven. I mean, if a woman phones me and tells me she is Cyborg, I would end the call immediately. I guess I have to give Beast Boy some credits for being patient enough to tolerate my 'prank'.

Still, my two most important questions are still left unanswered: What happen to my body? Is Raven dead or alive? Frustrated, I run a hand through my messy hair, wincing at the tangles. I part of me is thankful that I am not in Raven's body right now. With my emotions running out of control like this, I might bring the whole place down in three seconds flat.

The door to my room suddenly swings open and I yelp in shock. Standing right outside my room is a small little Japanese girl with a teddy bear and notebook in her hand. What comes next is a big toothy smile from her as she bounces to my bedside. She thrusts the notebook under my nose and babble away in Japanese excitedly.

It doesn't take a genius to know what she wants. I groan. This can't be seriously happening. I am so not in the mood for this. Gently, I push her note pad away and shake my head, flashing her what I hope is a heart melting smile. She stops talking and stare at me with her cute big, round, cute, hopeful puppy eyes.

Then, the weirdest thing happens. Instead of melting upon my amazing smile (at least I think it is), I feel myself melting at the sight of her cute, chubby face. Reaching out, I take the notepad from her and pull out the pen which is clipped onto the notepad. Her face breaks into a smile and begins to cheer happily, jumping around the room with her hands thrust in the air.

"Shh…!" I press a finger to my lips. The last thing I need is her cheering getting the attention of the nurses. She stops, mimics me by pressing her finger to her lips and says, "Shh..!" before giggling away quietly.

Slowly, I flip through the pages of the notepad, taking in the drawings of stick figures drawn in crayons and colour pencils. Each stick figure has a mini microphone drawn in its round finger-less hand. Reaching a blank page, I press the tip of the pen on the notepad and begin to sign.

_Rave-_

Crap. I've completely forgotten I am Lee right now. Scratching out the mistake I made, I try signing Lee's name in cursive. After scratching and resigning about ten times, I hand back the notepad and pen to the little girl. The moment her eyes set onto the page where I left Lee's signature, her face breaks into another huge, toothy smile and I feel my heart melting all over again. Unable to help myself, I reach out and pat her softly on the head.

I am not even acting myself anymore. Being in this body has totally ruined me.

"Oi!" a nurse enters the room and both of us jump in shock. The nurse quickly walks towards the little girl and drag her out of the room, lecturing her crossly. Completely ignoring the nurse's lecture, she turns her head over her shoulder and waves at me.

I wave back at her. Soon, she is out the door and out of sight.

Barely a minute later, the nurse stalks back into my room. Her eyes fall onto the wires left dangling by the side of the heart monitor. Walking to my side, she grabs the wires and starts pressing them back onto my body again, mumbling away in Japanese.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying," I say politely. The nurse looks at me and to my surprise, a blush forms on her face.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Lee-san," she statters. It's so obvious she's a fan of Lee. "B-But the doctor said that you're not suppose to remove the wirings at all time."

"No, it's not that. I just want to…" I pause. What the heck do I want to do anyway?

"Y-Yes?"

"Bathe," I say with a nod. "I feel like bathing now." Which is completely true. I mean, I have been going on for two whole freaking months without soap and water. Casually, I bring my hand to my nose and sniff it before pulling a look of disgust for the nurse to see even though I smell nothing.

She walks towards a cabinet by the wall and opens it as I lift myself off the bed. Pulling out a pair of clean white T-shirt and pants, she passes them to me, "Here's a new set of clean clothes."

I thank her and enter the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chapter 5:<strong> Being in the bathroom means Raven gets to check out her new awesome body! *wink* *wink*

**Author's Note: A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED and ADDED this story to their FAVE and ALERTS! Love em' all! After many of you begging for the Titans to come into the story, I've finally granted your wish.**

**OKay, I know BB just entered the story for a really short while but FEAR NOT! There's more to where that came from ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW! Love you guys! Xoxoxo**


	5. Checking Out

**RxRFannnn:** Too short? LOL! Well, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations :)

**Latezz123:** What a hilarious suggestion. I'll take it up into consideration. Thanks!

**She-Pirates Kick-BUTT:** Kick Raven in the shin? Haha, you mean steak ;p

**CrossMyHeartAndHopeToDIE:** Glad you enjoy reading the story. As for your request, I'll think about it. Thanks!

**CHAPTER 5: Checking Out**

Watching yourself naked in the mirror is one thing. Watching yourself stark naked in someone else's body is another thing.

This is probably the weirdest thing I have ever done in my entire life.

It's six in the morning (I checked before entering the bathroom). The morning sun still shows no sign of showing itself. At this very moment, I am standing in front of the full length mirror hanging on the bathroom, completely naked from top to bottom with my hospital gown in a lump on the floor beside me.

I have never seen a completely naked full grown man before and now, right in front of the mirror is a first class view of a naked man. Call me a pervert or a sick-o but if you're in my situation where you're suddenly in a body that doesn't belongs to you, curiosity on how you look like in your new body will grow on you. Therefore, when the opportunity to check out your body presents itself, you simply have to grab it.

First, I study my face. My violet hair is now replaced with messy, shoulder length, caramel coloured hair. My large pupils now are a beautiful shade of emerald. A masculine nose and high cheekbones is now apparent on my face. My fingers make its way to my soft, smooth surface of my new face. To be honest, I am (or Lee is) pretty good-looking if you can overlook the dark beard shadow.

Pushing my hair away from my eye sight, I notice a huge nasty scar which is now an ugly shade of brownish-black across my forehead. Signs of the wound being sewn shut is visible. I press a finger lightly on the scar and a slight pain shoots through my head. Seems like it's not completely healed yet. I drop my hand, letting my hair fall over my forehead, hiding the scare from view.

My gaze freezes at my now flat chest. To be honest, it's not exactly flat. I press my hand against my hairless, muscular chest (okay, I know its Lee's but now is a totally different situation). It's hard, firm, solid muscles. Flexing my arm, I stare wide-eyed at my bulging bicep. Wow. The length of my bicep can actually compete with Cyborg's.

Before I can admire my well-built biceps further, my eyes catch hold of something that immediately plaster a look of disgust on my face.

Thick, bushy underarm hair.

Suddenly, my biceps seem less admirable already. I mean, just look at the amount of underarm hair I have now! Oh my God. It's the most revolting sight I have ever seen. I never thought much when I see male models poses with their arm over their head, leaving their underarm hair completely exposed as though it's their pride and joy.

But now, I feel like shaving the whole bushy lot off. I want to get rid off it. I don't care, I am going to buy myself a shaver first thing I leave this damn hospital.

Dropping my hand to my side, I go back to studying my body again. Okaay, I have six packs now. It figures, this guy must have done intensive work-up. I pat on my stomach. However, the six-packs are not the kind you see on those world body builders which are more well-defined. Another thing I notice is the trail of silkier line of hair beneath my navel. My eyes follow the trail all the way- Shit.

Big mistake.

My head instantly shot up towards the ceiling, all of a sudden breathing seems to be a difficulty. Two hot spots are burning on my cheeks. Suddenly, I feel like one of those pervert who is caught doing something dirty. I just caught a glimpse of my…_thing_. It's so alive, long and…_big_. Oh my God, it's the longest and biggest thing I have ever seen. And that_ thing_ (I can't bring myself to say the actual word) is now a part of me now!

Someone just kill me right now.

Deciding that I have enough 'checking out' in front of the mirror, I creep away from the mirror, step into the shower room and bath. The cold water blast out from the shower head and hit my exposed skin, causing me to jump back at the sudden coldness. Cursing silently, I leap out of the shower, dash pass the mirror, making sure not to look into it on the way, hit the switch of the heater and dash right back into the shower.

Standing below the shower head, I let warm water flow down every part of my body. I rip open the wrapper of the soap, drop the soap into my wet palm and begin lathering my body like a war veteran proudly shining up his medal. Round and round in little circles, clockwise and anti-clockwise, making my way from the top to the bottom.

As I reach my navel, I stop. The thought of my hand near _there_ is enough to put me off. I place the soap onto the soap dispenser, not bothering to lather the lower part of my body anymore. After washing away the soap from my body, I drop some shampoo onto my hair and start scrubbing my scalp until a thick, big wig of bubbles begin to form on my head.

Burying my head under the shower, the soapy sea of bubbles slowly leaves my hair, making its way down my face, onto my back. I sigh, closing my eyes, enjoying the sensation. I think I could just stay here forever. The warm, soothing water continue to run over my body until the skin on my fingers turn rough and wrinkly.

Finally, I turn off the tap to the shower and dry myself with a tower before tossing on the dry clothes hanging by the doorknob. Wrapping a towel around my head, I unlock the bathroom door only to be greeted by the nurse from just now who jumps in surprise.

"Oh, Lee-san!" she squeaks nervously. "H-How was your bath?"

"Great," I answer honestly with a smile. Truthfully, the bath was the only best thing that happened to me throughout this whole complicated mess.

"A-ah, I'm glad," she returns the smile. "I've just replaced your bed sheet, blanket and pillowcase!" she gestures towards my hospital bed- a fresh set of blanket is folded neatly above a clean pillow.

"Thanks," I walk towards the window, pull open the curtain and stare out. The sky is now a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. The sun is making its way out behind the green hills afar. I look down below me and realise the large field which was once filled with screaming fans yesterday is now empty except for two workers who are busy sweeping away the trash littered on the road.

"Uh, is there anything else that you want?" the nurse asks nervously behind me.

_Yeah, I want my body back._ "Maybe, if you guys serve waffles for breakfast."

"A-a-ah? Waffles? O-Of course! I'll get them for you!" she sounds surprise that someone like Lee eats waffles (Sushi isn't the only food Japanese people consume, right?). I feel her finger tapping on my shoulder, "Uh, Lee-san. Under doctor's order, you should rest in bed with the wirings attached."

I turn away from the window and walk towards my bed instead of giving a reply. The moment I am sitting in a comfortable position on my bed, the nurse attaches the wirings with shaking hands. I look away from her to let her carry out her job without making her even more nervous than before. Finally, she gives me a quick bow and I bow back awkwardly before leaving the room.

Great, now what?

I don't plan to wait here and bore myself to death. My gaze fell onto the phone. I guess it won't hurt if I try one more time. Just one more time, I tell myself. I redial the number. Unfortunately, this time my call didn't seem to make it through the tower. I got a feeling they have already block out this number, preventing me from bothering them. Disappointed, I put down the phone.

Right beside the phone is a small black remote. Without even thinking, I grab the remote off the table and flick on the plasma TV in front of me. Might as well watch something and pass the time. I scan through the channels.

_Click!_ A boy and a girl hands wrap around each other, lips inches away. Boring.

_Click!_ Wide-eyed anime characters with colourful hairs. Yawn.

_Click!_ A commercial on girls with big boobs promoting F cup cookies. Fake.

_Click!_ Spongebob Squarepants is up next. Something only Beast Boy would watch.

_Click!_ My thumb freezes above the button as Super Twinkle Donkey Gum****** commercial pops on the TV screen. Dropping my hand onto my lap, I stare at the screen, watching myself as Raven blowing the bubble gum in my usual deadpan expression, later joined in by a ridiculous looking donkey. Usually, I'd die of embarrassment just from watching this stupid commercial (Beast Boy and Cyborg never stops laughing and teasing me whenever the commercial jumps onto the television screen. God knows why I even agreed to promote that piece of gum. At least it pays well.) but now, I feel like jumping into the screen straight into the body that was once mine.

My mind seems to have wandered elsewhere because the moment I shift my attention back onto the TV, the STDG (short for Super Twinkle Donkey Gum) commercial is already replaced with another commercial on hair gel. Sighing, I continue flicking through the channels.

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Giving up, I drop my remote onto my lap, stopping at the channel that is playing Spongebob Squarepants because it's the only show that speaks English. Let's see what makes this show so "awesome" as Beast Boy seems to put it. Besides, it's not like I have anything to do now…

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

Okaaaaaay…

"_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

This is really-

"_If nautical, nonsense is somethin' ya wish, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

-really, really-

"_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

-stupid-

"_Ready?"_

-silly-

"_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

-and ridiculous-

"_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

-beyond-

"_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"_

-words.

"_SPONGEBOB SQAUREPAAAAAA-!"_

I reach for the remote and hit the off button, not wanting to hear the rest of the songs. And Beast Boy actually fights over the television just to watch this show every freaking morning? Seriously.

The door swings open as the nurse from just now enters the room with a tray in hand. The familiar smell of freshly made waffles wafts through the room causing my stomach to grumble in hunger.

She smiles, placing the tray onto my lap, "H-Here's your breakfast."

I look down on the tray and my stomach grumbles even louder. Steaming hot waffles topped with a slice of melted butter accompanied with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Not wasting a minute, I pick up my fork and knife and begin slicing through the waffle. I fork a small piece and place it into my mouth.

The waffle melts in my mouth and I feel like I am on Cloud Nine.

"How is it?" the nurse asks nervously even though the expression my face is already very obvious.

"Delicious," I say as I fork a bigger piece into my mouth.

"I am glad," she says with another smile as I continue munching away. "I thought I heard you watching Spongebob Squarepants…just now," she suddenly says quietly.

I pause and stare at her. She shifts her legs from one side to another nervously, face turning red. "Yeah, I was," I admit.

"Y-Y-Y-You like Spongebob?"

"No, I don't," I resume eating my waffles. "It was my first time watching just now."

"Aah, I see," she nod. I look up from my plate to catch her looking at me. She blushes again and looks at her feet instead. "My little brother likes Spongebob."

"Really?" I try to sound interested, scrapping off the remaining crumbs on my plate. To be honest, I don't feel like talking about Spongebob right now but the poor girl seems so nervous it's hard to just leave her babbling away there.

Problem is I am not a good conversationalist.

"Yeah…" she talks to her feet.

I pick the glass of orange juice and take a few delicious gulps. In a few seconds, I finish drinking the juice and pass the tray to her to get over the awkward conversation, "Thanks for the meal. It was delicious."

"A-A-Ah, it was nothing," she rushes to get my tray, almost tripping herself in the process.

Right at that very moment, Lee's mother enters the room, this time with a sling bag in her hand. She eyes my tray, "Oh, you just had breakfast?"

"Um, miss, you're not supposed to be here. The patient needs to-"

"It's okay," I raise a hand at the nurse, "I want her to be with me for a while."

Lee's mother shoots me a grateful look. The nurse gives a bow before closing the door behind us, leaving the two of us alone. Lee's mother drags a chair to my bedside, takes her seat and asks softly, "What did you have for breakfast, dear?"

"Waffles."

For a moment, there's a flicker of surprise in her eyes. I can see a sad smile playing on her lips. "What is it?" I can't help asking.

Her sad eyes stare at me before turning away to unzip her bag. "For a moment, I thought you were my son," she says, shaking her head. "Lee practically lives on chicken breast, egg white, wholemeal bread and vegetables ever since his career is doing so well."

"Figures."

After struggling with the zip, she manages to unzip the bag. "I made you your favourite mushroom soup," she retrieves a big flask and a plastic bowl from the bag. She looks up at me for a respond and adds, "Sorry, I mean, it's Lee's favourite."

She stifles a sob and I suddenly feel horrible as though I am the evil demon who took over her son's body. She asks, "Raven, is it?

I nod.

She continues,"Raven, I'm not sure if you like mushroom soup though. Would you like some? It's all right if you don't-"

"Sounds great," I smile. "Besides, I'm still hungry."

She returns the smile and starts ladling some mushroom soup into the bowl.

"Smells great," I compliment on the soup.

She hands me the bowl with another smile, "Careful, it's still hot."

"You sound like a mother," I can't help grinning.

"Because I _am_ one," she grins back at me. I take a spoonful of the hot soup, blow off the steam from the soup and drink it. I silently chew on the tiny chunks of mushrooms as the soup flows through my throat.

"Taste great too," I say and take another spoonful. She watches me quietly as I finish off my bowl, refill and finish the whole flask of soup.

"Thanks for the soup, uh-" I frown, "uh- I am not sure if I should call you 'mum'."

She laughs. "Call me Michiyo. And don't get me started with the "Miss" or "Aunty" nonsense. I want none of that!" she adds as a warning.

My grin grows wider, "Right. Thanks for the soup, _Grandma_ Michiyo."

"Are you implying that I'm old?"

"Just kidding, Michiyo."

Both of us exchange smiles. You know what? I am starting to like her already. As she tightens the cap of the flask, some Japanese starts blaring out of nowhere. Michiyo quickly fishes out her handphone out of pocket.

Instead of answering the phone, she looks at me, "This is one of my favourite songs by Lee." She then flips her phone and the song dies away as she begins to chat away in Japanese. Pressing my body against the pillow, I watch her.

Then my eyes move away and start focusing on the handphone in her hand, an idea hitting me out of the blue. I feel myself getting excited, the heart monitor going wild again but I ignore it, staring at the handphone with hungry eyes. I wait patiently as she continues talking into the phone.

After what felt like hours, she ends her call and I grab the chance by asking, "Michiyo, is it all right if you lend me your phone? I need to make an urgent phone call right now."

**Summary for Chapter 6:** Raven is giving this another go and who will pick up the phone this time? (HINT: It's not BB!) No prize for those who guessed right *evil laughter*

**** **As seen in the movie Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo

**Author's Note:** This is the longest chapter I've written so far (RxRFannnn, I hope you're satisfied.) So, since I put in so much effort in writing such a looong chapter, I hope to receive **MORE REVIEWS**! (This story pales in comparison to my first other story- **Hate Me Not, Love Me So**, which is kinda depressing). *sob* *sob*

Naturally, more reviews motivates me to write more and (probably) better. Then again, I realised the FF readers this year compare to when I first started out is slowly decreasing. Next week, I'm going to be really busy with my studies so finding time to write will be a problem. But who knows? Reviews might push me to write more! So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Introduce the story to your friends (Ok, I'm joking but I can dream right? *wink*

THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Love ya! xoxoxo

**P.S:** I LOOOOOOVE Spongebob Squarepants!


	6. Second Time Lucky

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT:** Really? That's really creepy. Sorry to hear about the death of your squirrel *snickers* Not being rude here. LOL, just pulling your leg!

**Gretchen123:** Thanks for loving this and I'm loving you right back even though you guessed wrong. Good guess though ;)

**Wolfe-Crazyy:** WOW! Thanks for leaving 3 comments (all demanding for a prize) but still, that's not going to get you any prize ;p! Don't hate me *pleading puppy eyes* And mau I add how touched I am that you create an FF account just to add this story to your fave. SO I LOVE YOU FOR THAT.

**:** Glad you find it hilarious. Keep reading cause it's the fun doesn't stop there.

**Latezz123:** Honestly, I wrote Lee appearance while imagining those famous Japanese group singers. Other than that, I know nothing about Japanese people. And I'm 18 too and I still watch cartoon too! Hell yeah, it's definitely humans' right!

**RxRFannnn:** *Phew* Totally relieved that you find the last chapter satisfying.

**I'm home:** Pee? What makes you think Raven wants to pee? Still, thanks for reviewing!

**CHAPTER 6: Second Time Lucky**

Okay, this is my second chance. This time, I have a script planned out in my head and I am not going to screw it up again.

With Michiyo's phone pressed to my ear, I revise my speech in my head again. A back-up speech for every Titan because you never know if the phone ends up in Starfire's or Beast Boy's hand (again). In the meantime, Michiyo decides to give me some 'privacy' by going off to wash the flask and bowl after I explained what I plan to do.

"Hello?"

The voice coming off the phone immediately sends my heart into a panic lurch and the heart monitor goes wild again. With the monitor screaming off the hook, I can hardly make out the talking in the phone.

'Hello?" _Beep!_ "I-" _Beep!_ "What-" _Beep!_ "-noise?" _Beep!_ "-something wrong-" _Beep!_ "-phone-" _Beep!_

Frustrated, I tug the wires off my body once again. Mental note to self: _Never talk on the phone with an annoying heart monitor attached to your body when you can't even command your heart to calm down._

"Hello?"

I take a deep breath, "Robin?"

"Speaking," he says which is later followed by a loud sneeze.

Okay, it's now or never. "Right now, I want you to stay silent and listen to what I have to say. Do you get me, Dick Grayson?"

"Who is this?"

"I'll tell you that later."

"How do you know my name? Tell me who you are!" Typical of Robin to get all

jumpy when his identity is exposed.

"Don't worry, I'm not some villain who's going to threaten to expose your real identity by broadcasting it on national television to the world if you don't pay me a million bucks by midnight," I say rather calmly.

I receive a silence as a reply except for the sound of Robin breathing heavily down the phone. I continue, "Your name is Dick Grayson. You used to work as a sidekick for Batman or should I say, the Gotham's famous millionaire, Bruce Wayne?"

"How in the-"

"I've entered your mind once when you were convinced that Slade has returned from the dead after being tossed into the lava by Terra. That's also how I know your name and one of Bruce's darkest secret."

I pause for a respond, realising Robin is holding his breath now. I continue, "During the end of the world, when all hopes were lost, you gave me hope that nothing is impossible. We defeated Trigon. You-"

"Who are you? How do you know these?" Robin finally cuts in.

"The answer is right in front of you, Robin."

"But…" there's uncertainty in his voice, "…you can't be-"

"If you need more convincing, I can-"

"That's not really necessary but-"

"Then are you saying your ears are deceiving you?"

"NO!" I can sense he's losing his cool now.

"Then tell me," I say, determined, "who do you think I am?"

Silence engulfs us as I wait for his answer, a glimmer of hope in my heart while I pray hard that he knows the answer.

"Those stuff you just said, it's supposed to be a secret. Private. A special bond I shared only with a very good friend. She can't have told you." he says quietly. "It's not possible that you're her either…"

"Then again, I _can_ be her."

"Raven," he finally brings himself to say my name, "is this really you?"

I smile, "Hello, Boy Wonder."

I can hear him laughing in disbelief, "Oh my God, this is…so _impossible!_ Raven, is this really, really you? _For real?_"

"If you want to believe it's for real."

"Holy crap! G-Get out of town! I think the flu is really getting to my head!"

"Seriously, Robin, after my amazing and really convincing speech, you still doubt

yourself?"

"That's not it!" he says. "It's just that you…you don't sound like Raven."

Looks like I have some explaining to do. "That," I say, "is another long, complicated story."

"Tell me."

"You think you can handle it?"

"Try me."

"If you say so." Therefore, I tell him everything from scratch from the coma to the fans to Michiyo to the horrible discovery to my attempt in convincing Beast Boy on the phone ("Oooh, so you're that 'jackass' BB was referring to just now!"). After all the explaining, I am literally panting. Man, if only there's a jug of water here. I wait for a respond only to be greeted by silence of shock. I guess it's understandable considering there's so much to absorb.

"Robin?"

"Wow," he blows his nose, "this is absolutely…_insane!"_

"Tell me about it."

He sneezes, "Excuse me, sorry about that."

"Now when does the Boy Wonder ever get down with a flu?"

"Hey, I'm human too, you know?" he lets out a relaxed laugh. "It's great to finally hear from you again, Raven, even though you don't sound exactly like… you."

"Don't remind me," Lee's voice breathes into the phone.

"I miss you."

I nearly drop the phone, a hot blush making its way up my cheeks. That is so…unexpected. He misses me. Strangely, I can feel my heart leaping with joy. For a minute there I feel like blurting out that I miss him. I clear my throat awkwardly before saying in a low voice, "You're dead if Starfire hears that."

I almost said I miss him. Almost.

For three seconds, Robin falls into an uncomfortable silent- making me wonder if I should apologize for what I just said- before letting out a weird sounding laugh through his runny nose, "Nah, she's not that possessive. Besides, she's off with Cyborg and Beast Boy now to save the city, without me this time."

Something he said sends a sudden shiver down my spine. The dreaded question is now haunting me. "Robin," my voice shaking, "I need to know something."

Noticing my change of tone, he too becomes concern, "What is it?"

"What happen to me as Raven?"

Again, there's the unbearable silence. Robin blows his nose loudly and I realise he is avoiding the question.

"Do I still exist in the Titans' life?"

He blows his nose again. "Is Raven dead?"

He blows his nose louder. "TELL ME, God damn it! TELL ME NOW!"

I slam my fist onto the table and the phone jumps. He stops blowing. Tears now burning in my eyes because the answer is so obvious. I already know what is coming next.

"I'm sorry," his voice shakes and that's all I need to know.

"Then how?"

"What do mean?"

"How did_ it_ happen?" I ask fiercely, unable to bring myself to say the dreadful word.

"Y-You don't remember?"

"How did _it_ happen?" I repeat my question.

"You… were killed," he says meekly, showing no signs of going into detail.

"Explain," I urge him.

He shifts the phone, clearly uncomfortable, "You got shot straight through the chest by Red X. A fatal shot. It was…a horrible time for us." Even when I can't see the expression on his face here, I can sense him saying through gritted teeth, "I'll never forgive X for what he done."

Great. To think that I might at least have died a hero but no! I have to die in the hand of a common thief. And of all the common thieves it has to be Red X! What a way to die, Raven.

"Was there a funeral?"

"Yes, all the Titans came. You-"

"Robin," I interrupt, trying to sound as calm as possible even though my voice is betraying me. "You need to get my body back. I need my body back."

"Raven, I-I-" I am not sure if I am liking the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry, I don't think that's possible."

"Wha-What do you mean? Why not?"

"I-"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because!" he yells and I immediately fall silent, my trembling free hand gripping on a fistful of blanket. "Because…during your funeral…we burnt your body and released your ashes into the sea outside Titans tower."

Before I can stop myself, I break down and cry.

**Summary for Chapter 7:** Raven may be somewhere floating in the sea in ashes but the real Raven is crying her heart out in a body that doesn't belong to her as Robin tries his best to comfort her (He tries!). So what's next for her? (Okay, suck at summary so sue me!)

**Author's Note:** WOW! That's all I can say. The moment I wrote how much I hunger for **MORE REVIEWS,** the reviews just kept coming! And I_ swear_ I didn't stalk other readers or writers and demand them to review my story. Totally innocent. All those reviews totally MADE MY DAY!

Thanks you soooo much for the reviews. I love you guys and you guys are totally the reason why I want to write more each there. Okay, I know this chappie is SHORT (RxRFannn, please don't mad) but it's the only way to end the chap with a cliffhanger. Okay, and I know it SUCKS!

And about the **Raven Met Lee disaster**, I have been really thing hard about it and in the end, I don't know how to write something like that without turning this whole story into a dumb, stupid story. But still...

**READ, REVIEW, READ, REVIEW, READ, REVIEW!** Keep em' coming people! :)

I'm starting school tomorrow *groan* so updating is going to be a problem. So, I'm really, really hoping that when I do get the free time to pop in and check out the reviews, there will at least be **10** waiting *crosses fingers* (I can dream, can't I?)

R&R! Love you guys! xoxo (**Have you tell your mum how much you love them yet?** If you haven't, get your butt of that chair and give her a big smooch on the cheek before reviewing. Mum always come first! Make her feel special, guys!)

**P.S:** Happy Mother's Day to all mums out there. To my mum, I love you forever and always. I'll make you proud one day, I promise. *kiss and hug*

**P.P.S:** BIG CONGRATULATIONS to all the reviewer who guessed that Robin would pick up the phone but like I said, "NO PRIZE for those who guessed right" because I am too poor to buy any. Until I become I popular best-selling author, I guess you'll have to wait for that prize. Muahahaha! (Just kidding!)


	7. The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note: **OMG... That's all I can say, OMG! The reviews for Chapter 6 is undeniable the **CREEPIEST** that left me jumping for the nearest object and duck for cover, fearing that every single words in the reviews might mesh together and form into a fist to knock the light out of me. I almost reach for the phone to hire a bodyguard, fearing that my faithful, loving readers might attack me with a broom just because I killed Raven's body and Lee's soul (I said, almost.)

**WHY THE HELL DID I BECOME A MURDEROUS AUTHOR AND KILL OFF RAVEN AND LEE?** Ahem, well, if I were to tell you now, I'd be spoiling the whole story. Then I might as well just give up, drop this story and wait for my Prince Charming...Nah, I'm no Snow White wannabe. Anyway, as time goes, the chapter will reveal the truth itself. (Just treat every chapter as a layer of a very big onion and wait for it to peel off by it's own to reveal itself)

Anyway, despite some really creppy reveal, I still think it's right to give a lovely reply to my lovely reviewers because you guys deserve em'. Thank you so much for reviewing :)

**Gretchen123:** My dear sweet Gretchen (Is this your real name?), I would (maybe) give you a 'crappy certificate' but unfortunately you guessed wrong for the previous chappie (You guessed Starfire would pick up the phone, remember?) But for your super sweet review, I will reward you with a kiss *blows a kiss*

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT:** Did you know your comment left me wanting to hire a bodyguard for protection? So yeah, I like killing people, hijacking cars to kill innocent chipmunks and plays with a bazuka... (note SARCASM)... Of course NOT! Nevertheless, your comment left me laughing my head off. You sure are a hilarious, talented reviewer. And for that, I allow you to kick my butt.

**CrossMyHeartAndHopeToDIE:** I have a really greeaaat Mother's Day and what you did for your mum is super sweet. I'd be touched if I were your mum ;)

**Heatherx30:** AHH! Thanks for the super sweet review (and not killing me for killing Lee or Raven)! *hug hug hug*

**RxRFannnn:** Thanks for not threatening to kill me for killing off Raven! Here's your update for being NICE :)

**Latezz123:** Yes...I know I am cruel... (The word is like a knife through my heart... Kidding!) and weird... But keep reading because it's going to get even WEIRDER and FUN )

**Wolf-Crazyy:** Come to think of it, why the heck did I put the word "Lucky" in that chappie... Yea, I kinda suck in naming chappie. Anyway, read on because I can gurantee you, the future chappies will leave you upse NO MORE!

**crazynred:** Man, how I missed your reviews! WELCOME BACK!

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 7: The Ugly Truth<span>**

"Oh, Raven. I am so, so sorry," Robin's pitying voice travel through the ear piece. "Please don't cry."

You know, I always thought I have my emotions under control. I always thought I am able to hold back my emotions without showing them in my face. I am always good at hiding my emotions. And now, here I am, crying my heart out like a baby while my best friend has to listen to it and comfort me at the other end of the phone. Hearing myself crying in Lee's deep, manly voice makes the whole thing sounds even more pathetic.

"Raven, you have to stay strong. You're still here, alive. We're find a way to get your body back, I promise you-"

"How? How the hell are you going to do that?" I am losing control of my voice and my mind now. The truth proves to be too hard to bear as I watch my hope of reuniting with my body shatters, sending bits of desolution flying everywhere.

"I know there's a way," he finally says, determination visible in his voice.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Boy Blunder," I stifle a sob.

"I don't intend to. I'm not giving up on you, Raven, and neither are you!"

My chest is heaving and is now aching from all the crying. The tears are flowing over my cheek down to my lips. The mucus is shooting out of my nostril in like a fountain. The tears taste salty in my mouth. My vision is covered in tears. I rub the tears and mucus away from my face with my T-shirt sleeves noisily.

Where the bloody hell is the tissue paper when you need them?

"Have a little faith, Raven. Before you know it, you'll be back with the Titans again, fighting crime, kicking X's ass."

"Easy for you to say," I suck in the mucus through my nostril, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Faith comes by easily, for me at least," even at the other side of the world, I can literally see him winking.

I snort, "Yeah, everything comes easy when you're Boy Wonder."

"Feeling better?"

"Maybe…"

"Good to know. I was already running out of idea on how to make you stop crying," he says, sounding a little relief. "Didn't know you can actually cry."

"Then again, maybe not…"

"Okay! Okay! Can't take a joke, can ya?" he laughs.

"Well, if your idea of making me feel better is by teasing me, I suggest you get off the phone and piss off," I warn him, lips finally curving upwards into a full smile. That's the thing with Robin, he always make me smile without even trying (unlike Beast Boy and Cyborg with their annoying jokes and ultimate stank ball).

"Whoa. Chill, girl," he says defensively. "Though I'm not sure if calling you a girl right now sounds right…"

"_Robin._"

He laughs again before sneezing loudly.

"Geez, when did you become a horrible joker? Spend too much bro-mance time with Beast Boy and Cyborg during my absence?"

"You could say that," he blows his nose in between his laughter. "Though it's mostly have to do with being able to talk with you again. Your absence here really took a toll on all of us. We really miss you and never a day pass where we didn't think of you, Raven."

A fresh wave of tears is filling my eyes again, "Stop saying things that'll make me cry again, Dick Grayson."

"I can't help noticing you're using my name to threaten me."

Before I can say something smart, there's a soft knock on the door. Michiyo opens the door slightly, sees that I am still talking on the phone and close the door softly. "It's great chatting with you, Robin. I would like to talk some more but this isn't exactly my phone…"

"Oh yeah. _Your_ mother's, right?"

"Shut up!" I am grinning now. "Anyway, if you ever want to contact me, phone me using my hospital room's phone number- the number you guys blocked from the tower."

"Sure thing. I'll explain everything to the guys and see if we can cook up a solution."

"Okay, bye."

"Hang in there, Raven." The phone line goes dead. Right at that moment, the door swings open and Michiyo enters the room with the clean flask and bowl in hand.

"I see the conversation must have gone well," her eyes twinkle.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "You were listening?"

She raises an eyebrow back at me, "What makes you think so?"

"You came in after I finish my call and you seem to know how the conversation went."

She chuckles, walking towards me. "My instinct tells me to enter the room so I did and the look on your face is a big give away."

"Well, thanks for the phone," I hand the phone back to her.

"You're welcome," she smiles which is quickly replaced with a frown. "You've been crying, haven't you?"

I look away, "I won't deny it."

She zips her bag open before stuffing her flask and bowl into it while I remain looking away. She asks politely as she zips the bag shut, "Do you mind telling me what is troubling you?"

"I died," I say without hesitating. "Shot through the heart."

Michiyo gasps, "T-T-That's horrible!"

I can feel a single tear trickling down my tear stained cheeks. "My friends released my ashes to the sea. There's no way I can get my body back anymore."

"Oh, sweetheart," Michiyo reaches out and holds my trembling hands. "I'm so sorry."

My head drops in despair, "Don't be."

"And my son?" she asks anxiously, her hold around my hands tightens.

"I…I don't know," I close my eyes as more tears make its way out of my eyes. "I'm r-really sorry… for every-"

Michiyo wrapping her arms around my body before I can finish my sentence comes as a shock. She rubs a gentle hand up and down on my back, "Don't say that. It's not your fault. You never wanted this. Nobody wanted this."

For the next few minutes, I bury my head into her shoulder and sob silently as she wraps her warm body around mine, her tears soaking my T-shirt.

"I'm really sorry about your son," my voice comes out as a muffle.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too," she pats my back.

"Where do you think your son is?" I ask quietly.

She remain silence, arms still wrap around me. Then, she pulls back and places a hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears, "For all we know, he may have gone to a better place."

Reaching for her bag, she retrieves a packet of tissue paper and passes it to me. I gratefully take it and wipe away my tears and mucus. The mucus burst out of my nostril like a volcano as I blow my nose. Man, I must look horrible by now. Swollen eyes are a definite when I wake up the next morning.

"Life must go on," Michiyo says suddenly.

Crumpling the wet tissues in my fist, I look at her and ask, "How do you manage to stay so strong?"

Michiyo simply shrugs, "I don't know. I guess years of depressions in the past must have trained me to become stronger and I'm sure you'll grow stronger as time passess."

I raise my hand, gesturing towards my body, "Well, looks like I am going to be stuck in this body for quite a while."

"Looks like it," says Michiyo.

"You do know this spells 'disaster'."

"It won't be," she pats my hand encouragingly.

"I know nothing about Lee and I know nuts about being a bloody famous singer." Michiyo laughs and I immediately protest, "It's not funny!"

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. I'm always here to help you," she says, squeezing my hand.

"Hello! Sorry to interrupt," the nurse from just now enters the room, this time with a newspaper neatly folded in her hand. "I'm here to deliver today's newspaper."

Gently, she places the newspaper on my lap before bowing out of the room. I causually unfold the newspaper only to be greeted by a thousand Japanese words that I am totally unfamiliar with… and a huge photo of Lee flashing his milliom-dollar smile at me. Just right beside the huge photo is a smaller photo of me in my hospital gown with my face pressed against the window, staring down at the thousands of crazy fans below.

"Wow," Michiyo studies the article, "Looks like your recovery made it to the main news. Must be something, eh?"

"Yeah…" I say, already nervous. _"You'll be fine…"_ Michiyo words play like a tape recorder in my head.

_Fine_ huh? I _really_ hope she's right about this because right now, I feel like dying for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chapter 8:<strong> Like Michiyo said, "Life must go on!" And in this case, Raven must deal with living in a man's body, learning how to be a man and adjust herself in the world of being Japan's most sought after superstar. *sigh* Who says life is easy?

**Author's Note:** Sooo sorry it took me 2 (BLOODY LONG) weeks to update this chapter but I did warn you I'm starting school (Form6/Grade12). Man, I forget how school life can be super tough. It left me physically and mentally exhausted every single day (Thank God for Saturdays and Sundays).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie. Even though the previous chap didn't achieve **10 reviews**, but I hope this one do. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

I LIVE FOR REVIEWS :)

you guys~~ xoxoxo


	8. Homecoming

**Gretchen123:** Great news! you may not be able to hear Raven sing but you could possibly be able to READ her sing!

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT:** Wow, did I really write the mucus bursting out like a volcano thing? As for the she-man, man-lady question, Raven is unable to answer that herself ;)

**black rose-raven angel:** Thanks for the review, Rose. I will try to tone down on the cussing (though if you think this is bad, you'd probably haven't encounter FF stories that make Rae use the F word. You'd be very surprise.) And is it alright if I ask what movie you were referring to?

**RxRFannnn:** And I'm really excited to read how you respond to the future chappies!

**HeatherX30:** Looks like your wish came true :)

**crazynred:** Aaw, thanks. You're great too.

**I'm home:** Sorry about the "icky" details in the whole nose blowing stuff. As to what happen to his soul, read on to find out.

**Latezz123:** Mumble, mumble, mumble. Apology accepted! (Though there's really no need to apologize) :)

**SPECIAL MENTION to Four Element678:** Thank you for PM-ing me. You don't know how much it means to me when you tell me how much you enjoy reading my stories and express your desire to co-write a Teen Titans story with you. If you're reading this, let me tell you that you're awesome and you made my day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 8: Homecoming<span>**

Finally! I am going home tomorrow!

Okay, technically it isn't my home, it is actually Lee's which is kind of sad and happy at the same time. Sad because it's not the Titans tower that I am going back to and happy because anywhere out of this "prison cell" is definitely a relief to me.

During the first few days after I woke up from my two months coma, all I am allowed to do is stay in bed with the freaking (and not to mention, annoying) heart monitor glued to me at all times. The only time that I get to part ways with the heart monitor is when I take a bath and go for toilet breaks.

And whenever I do so, I intend to make the most of it.

Speaking of toilet breaks, it was a _really_ nasty experience. Most of the time when I pee, I would just sit on the toilet bowl – a position that I am most comfortable with - and do my job. Then, one day I decided that I should pee like a man since I am in a man's body after all and give it a go. Well, let's just say my aiming sucked (even after trying the "position, aim, fire!" method) the end result turned out to be disasterous (me not daring to look down at my, ahem, _thing _contributed to my horrible aiming).

"So, Raven, are you getting used to being in a man's body?" Michiyo asked suddenly during one of her visits.

"I guess so and I still am," I replied, noticing sometime suspicious behind that mischevious smile of hers.

"Reaaally?" her smile grew wider. "No problem when you do your business in the toilet?"

My face immediately grew red. "Can we not talk about that?"

"You missed the toilet bowl?" I can see she was clearly enjoying this.

"Oh, shut up! I would like to see you try that!"

Michiyo was always keeping me in good company. In fact, she's slowly becoming my new best friend. Security had been really tight around my room. Ever since that cute little girl "broke into" my room, no one (especially Lee's fans) was allowed within a hundred miles near my room. Guards were keeping watch outside my room like a hawk. Michiyo and just her only was allowed to accompany me.

Frankly, there's nothing much you can do when you are only allowed to do bedroom activity. I tried passing the time by watching television even though most of the shows are Japanese. Michiyo who kept on gushing how great Japanese drama series were, tried translating this one particular series for me to get me to like the show. Unfortunately, it didn't work out too well because she was unable to keep up with the dialogues of the show.

I even gave Spongebob Squarepants another chance (I mute it during the stupid opening theme song) and to my dismay, the freaking cartoon show is dubbed in Japanese! The only channel that plays English programs is the MTV channel where occasionally a few English music videos and interviews are played from time to time.

Deciding that I should get to know Lee a little, she brought every single DVDs of Lee's concert performances and music videos ("I'm my son's biggest fan," she gushed). Every one of his jaw dropping performance that I watched never failed to leave me shaken in a bad way.

"This is freaking me out," I said after watching one of the DVDs. "I will never ever be as good as your son. I'd _die_ if I perform in front of _that_ crowd."

Michiyo laughed as she took the DVD out of the player and put in a new one, "Don't worry. A few practises and you'll be fine."

I groaned. "Easy for you to say."

"If Lee can do it, so can you."

Other than Lee being a great performer, Michiyo shares a few basic personal details about her son. I know that Lee Takahashi is now 20-going-21, dropped out of school at 13 to pursue his dream as a singer ("I was absolutely devasted when he did so! We had on of the loudest argument over it. At one time I thought the future seemed bleak for him," said Michiyo) and became an international teen sensation when…Oh well, you know. Youtube, sharing, viewerships and stuff. You do the maths.

Lee aside, the both of us got to know each other too. Whenever I shared with her about my life as a Titan and our many encounters with Jump City's most wanted villains, she would gasp loudly in horror and ask, "But the five of you are just teenagers! So young! You should be in school like ordinary teens instead of putting your lives out there!"

It was my turn to laugh, "Problem is we are _not_ ordinary teens."

"But still!" she shook her head disapprovingly. "Teens these days."

Then, with every visit, she told me a little about herself. From how her parents disowned and sold her to another family because they were desperate for money to the day she was arranged to marry the son of a rich family ("Wow, I feel like I'm watching a family drama coming to life," I can't help adding.) to the joy of giving birth to Lee, her one and only child after experiencing two miscarriage

One day, out of curiosity, I asked her, "How come I don't see your husband coming to visit with you?"

There were three beats of uncomfortable silence before she replied, "Divorced."

Just that word coming from her managed to keep my mouth shut even though a part of me wanted to know the reason behind the divorce.

Whenever Michiyo isn't around, Dr. Ken would carry out some tests on me. I find it unnecessary as I was fine but I went along with it just so that I can be in his good book and hopefully be released soon. After four days of oral, writing and body tests, he announced that the next test will be a physical test which will be carried out in the park. I couldn't be happier.

The interesting thing about doing the physical activities is that I realised that I am able to do things that I was never able to do, even as a superhero. In my own body, I usually fly faster than I run. However, in Lee's body, I can run (even though Dr. Ken only required me to jog) ten big rounds around the park without even stopping for a breather. I can even skip the rope for a hundred times in less than two minutes!

One thing that bothered me most was the Titans not phoning me. Every time when the phone didn't ring, I would try to assure myself that they were too busy saving the city to phone me. Today, I got tired of waiting and phoned them instead. Strangely I couldn't get through the line. In the end I left a message after the beep, telling not to phone the hospital as I won't be around anymore and wait for my next call.

After a week plus of torture and boredom, here I am in a casual black T-shirt and jeans, sitting on my bed and waiting to be "escorted" (as said by Dr. Ken) out. Michiyo is equally relief that I am finally good to leave.

"We have waited for this day long enough, haven't we?" she beams at me.

"Way too long," I say, shaking my head slightly. "Will you be joining me when they escort me?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't. Not sure if I want to face the paparazzi," she says, shuddering at the thought.

I groan. Oh man, I have completely forgotten about that. "I'm not sure if I want to either."

"Too bad for you, you have to."

"Don't remind me," I say, hunching my shoulders. I look out at the open window. The sky is clear shade of blue surrounded with white cotton-like clouds floating in the air. A warm breeze blows through the window and pass my hair. Well, at least today looks like a beautiful day.

"You know, there's something I meant to ask you," I sudden question occurs in my head, my eyes remain fix at the sky. "The question has been lingering in my mind for quite a while."

"What is it?" she asks, interested.

"When I was in a coma state, I heard you crying…and talking in English," I say slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"Uh…okay, then?"

"Which is kind of weird. I mean, isn't Japanese your mother language?"

She smiles, "Did I tell you that I was adopted by a British family?"

My eyes widen. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember it if you told me before."

Right at that very moment, Dr. Ken opens the door. "It's almost time to leave," he says with a smile.

"Great!" I say, walking towards him and shake his hand. "Thanks for everything, doctor."

"Always a pleasure," he shakes back. "Be sure to come back every month for a check-up."

"Um, okay. I will," I try to sound cheerful despite being unhappy about the idea of going back to the hospital. As I pull my hand away, he tightens his grasp around mine. "Uh, doctor, you can let my hand go now," I say, tugging my hand out of his grasp.

He is now looking at me with such wide, serious eyes, it is actually scaring the hell out of me. "Before you leave, I need to tell you something."

"And that is?"

Frowning, he says slowly, "About you being… not Lee, I advice you not to tell anyone about it. You know how things will be if it gets out to the public since you're a superstar now…"

"Not even my friends- the Titans?"

"Uh- I guess that's okay," he seems uncertain. "But other than tell no one about this, understand?"

"Yeah sure," I say. Is it me or he is really suspicious?

Finally, he releases my hand and gives me a friendly pat on the back. "All right then! Off you go. I really hope to hear a lot from you soon in the entertainment industry!"

Forcing a weak smile, I take a few steps towards the open door. The moment I caught sight of who are waiting by the side of the door, my stomach gives a horrible lurch. Looks like I am really in for disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chapter 9:<strong> Raven's going home to a whole new life and gets to meet Lee's no-so-friendly manager along the way.

**Author's Note:** I'M BAACK! Sorry it took me so long to update this chappie. It was a really tough one as I try to make it less draggy and more interesting as possible. But I'm my own's **GREATEST CRITIC** and am **ABSOLUTELY UNSATISFIED** with this chapter. I'd probably **bore the pants** out of whoever is reading this crap.

But seriously, how **BAD** is it? Tell me, guys. I can take it.

However, **I PROMISE YOU**, the moment Raven gets a taste how being Japan's own** Justin Bieber** is like, it'll be one hell of a roller coaster ride. Until then, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** Love you guys xoxo


	9. Out of Control

**RxRFannnn:**Thanks for the review. Keep reading to find out :)

**HeatherX30:** Lee's mom...a plant? LOL, that would be pushing it. Nice one though!

**Latezz123:**Good to know you're not unsatisfied and I hope you feel the same way for this chappie :)

**crazynred:**Aaw, thanks and welcome back!

**Chargone:**Thanks for your comment. Very useful and am thankful that you took the time to analyse the story :D

**gretchen123**: Thank you so much! You're just as fantastic :)

**meganlyn27:** I get that a lot but thanks! :)

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT: **Haha, nice one. And thanks for liking the chapter. :)

**k99**: THANKSSSS!

**Wolf-Crazyy:** You're amazing. One of the most faithful readers I've ever encountered. Thanks for waiting and I hope this chappie will make it up to you :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Out of Control<span>**

If you think Justin Bieber is the real deal, well I can say the same for Lee too. Seriously, Lee is like the Japanese version of Justin Bieber.

We haven't even make it to the ground floor and I already have about ten huge (Yeah, I mean seriously HUGE)- your typical dressed in a neat black suit and sunglasses kind of- bodyguards surrounding me (three on each side, two behind and two in front of me) while we wait quietly for the lift to reach our floor.

I clear my throat and begin awkwardly, "Um, you guys, I appreciate it but this is rea-ally unnes-"

_Ping!_

The lift chooses this time to open its door and I am drag into the tiny lift before I can protest any further. Michiyo who is standing a few feet away gives me a symphathy waves while I shot her a 'help me' look as the door slides shut. Inside the small and confined lift, I feel even worse than before. As if the lift isn't small enough, having ten huge-sized men who are breathing heavily around you is absolutely nerve wrecking!

"_What is taking so bloody long?"_ I scream silently as the lift slowly (_really_ taking its own sweet time) makes its way to the ground floor. I can't move! I can't breathe! My poor lungs are screaming for oxygen! I feel like fainting! I desperately need to lean against a wall for support before my wobbling legs give in but the stupid bodyguards are acting as a large, solid barrier between me and the wall.

And I am definitely _not_ going to lean my body against their big, muscular chest!

Panting slightly, I stare at the numbers blinking on the tiny screen of the lift. _6…5…4…3…2…1…Ground floor!_ Sighing with relief, I straighten up and quickly make my way towards the door only to be held back by the bodyguards.

One of them mutters something to me in Japanese before pressing a button on his headset hooked on his ear while the other reaches out and press on the "Close" button, keeping the lift door tightly shut.

I scowl. What the hell is their problem?

Crossing my arms in an I-am-pissed-off kind of way, I continue scowling as I listen to the bodyguard mumbling into his headset in some code language that I don't understand. I can feel one of the other bodyguards raising his eyebrow at me behind his sunglasses.

"What are we waiting for?" I snap impatiently. "We're already on the-"

"GO!" the bodyguard with the headset suddenly yells, shooting his hand forward. The bodyguard who has his finger on the "Close" button quickly hit the "Open" button. The door springs open and before I can react, they push me out of the door.

Oh. My. God.

The deafening screams that come next almost shatter my ear drums. Cameras start snapping away, producing bright flashes everywhere, blinding me. I shield my eyes with my hands, keep my head down and stagger forward, letting the bodyguards lead the way. On the way, I step on a red bra lying on the pavement and trip slightly, bumping my head into the back of the bodyguard in front of me. Swiftly, the bodyguard behind me pull me to my feet and urge me to keep on walking.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

This is absolutely _insane_! Female fans are throwing their clothing everywhere, some flying over my head (missing me by inches) and some being slide on the ground across my feet (and I have to admit, the bodyguards are doing a pretty good job shielding me from them). Now I get it why Michiyo didn't want to accompany me. I am not even sure if can I make it to the car alive.

Without warning, the bodyguards in front of me come to a sudden halt and I bump straight into his back (again!). They break apart to reveal an open car door in front of me. I literally fling myself into the welcoming car seats. The car takes off down the street with a screeching of tires

I collapse onto the leather seats and wipe away the sweat manifesting on my forehead with the back of my palm. What the hell was that? Stunned, I look outside the tinted window of the car as it zooms pass the long rows of paparazzi and fans.

Is this something I am going to have to deal with for the next few days? Months? Or worse, forever?

"Ohayo, Lee-san," a female voice interrupts my thoughts causing me to jump in surprise and back away to the edge of my seat. Sitting right beside me is a young and beautiful Japanese woman in square rimmed glasses. Her jet black hair is tied back together in a tight, neat bun. Wearing a grey business suit with her legs crossed and an iPad in hand, she looks like a very important business woman.

She leans forward and touches my hand, asking me something in Japanese. I blink at her. She looks at me seriously under her glasses waiting for an answer. I gulp. For some odd reasons, I am actually intimidated by her.

"Sorry, I-I-I only speak English," I say rather timidly. What the hell is wrong with you, Raven? Are you actually afraid of this woman whom you just met for barely one freaking minute?

Her eyes widen slightly and I feel myself shrinking away. "You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." word by word escapes from her glossy lips slowly.

"I'm afraid not."

Pulling her hand away from mine, she lean away and studies me. "Looks like you got hit_ really_ hard in the head."

"Uh- who are you?"

"Great, I am now a manger to a famous singer who doesn't remember a single thing in his life and suddenly have the talent to speak fluent English," she says sarcastically.

"You're Lee's manager?"

"I'm _your _manager. I manage your famous, hectic life for a living, in case you don't know what exactly a manager does," she says as though talking to a dumb child.

"I_ know_ what a manager does," I make a face at her before adding (rather not nicely), "And do you have a name? You don't expect me to call you Ms. Manager, do you?"

She narrows her eyes at me, sending a shiver down my spine. "Hitomi."

"Right, _really_ nice to met you, Hitomi."

"Consider yourself lucky that being able to speak English is part of my job," she adds, tapping something into her iPad.

"Yup," I turn away and look out of the window instead. "Lucky me."

"Since you've completely lost your memory, this whole being a famous superstar thing must be new to you. What a total pain in the arse," she adds quietly, not taking her eyes off her iPad.

Geez, grumpy much? I prop an elbow on the arm rest and stare into space and we zoom past the busy city. The whole thing still feels like a dream to me. One moment I am a Teen Titan and now I am Japanese superstar with no idea what to do with my life.

"Here."

Looking away from the window, I stare at the can of chilled Pepsi in her palm. I swallow and realise how awfully thirsty I am. I'd die for a nice, hot cup of green tea and Pepsi isn't exactly my cup of tea but I guess it will have to do for now. I mumble my thanks and pull on the ring of the can. Much to my annoyance, the ring keeps slipping out of my short fingernail and hits the surface of the can.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I feel like strangling the can. For a moment, I stop trying and focus my gaze on the ring of the can, hoping that I still have the power to magically snap open the can. "Do you need help with that?" Hitomi suddenly interrupts me. I look at her and notice the tiny smirk plastered on her lips.

"No, thanks," I turn down her offer and hook my fingernail under the ring. She will probably go all, "Consider yourself lucky that being able to open a can of Pepsi for you is part of my job." and humiliate me. That's the last thing I need right now.

_Tap!_ The ring slips out of my finger _again_. I can feel her smirk spreading wider at my stubborn attmept. Pissed, I turn my back against her and rub my wet palms on my jeans. This time I place two fringernails under the ring, take a deep breathe and pull hard.

"SHIT!" The Pepsi sprays all over my black T-shirt and sends some onto my face.

A snort. I snap my head around to give her the glare and she hastily surpresses her laughter into a cough ("Hrrm! Hrrm!") and pretends to not notice me by tapping something important into her iPad.

Hands sticky and dripping in Pepsi, I look around for the tissue paper box only to find, to my annoyance, nothing! I sneak a glance out of the corner of my eye at my "busy" manager. She is not even going to offer me a piece of tissue!

And I am definitely _not_ going to show her the satisfaction by asking for one on my knees!

Ignoring the Pepsi stain on my shirt, I take a grateful gulp of Pepsi and let out a satisfying, "Aaaah…" I lick my lips. Wow, I didn't know Pepsi taste so… good! In fact, it actually tastes better than green- Crap, what the heck is wrong with you? How can this sweet, unhealthy carbonated drink be any better than green tea? Green tea clenses the body, calms the mind and tastes great.

"Supposingly," Hitomi speaks as I take another gulpful of Pepsi, "you have to begin work today."

_Work?_ Immediately, I pause in my drinking, shoulder suddenly tense at the idea of work.

"But lucky for you, I'll put a hold on your busy schedule for at least two more days. After that, it'll back to work for you." Relief, I continue drinking my Pepsi while she continues, "And I did this for you is mainly because you're hot."

I choke and Pepsi is send spraying all over the leather seat in front of me.

"WATCH IT!" Hitomi jumps from her seat as she digs out a packet of tissue paper from her handbag. "I can't have you spitting Pepsi on expensive leather seats!" she dabs a piece of tissue on the Pepsi mess while I cough and cough and cough and cough…

"Unfortunately-" _cough, cough_ "-I don't give-" _cough_ "-a bloody damn-" _cough_ "-about it!" cough, cough.

I receive a glare for that. Seriously, just look at my manager. Look at her. Here I am, coughing away until my stomach hurts and eyes water and she is attending to a lifeless leather seat as though it is the one who… is coughing away in pain.

She is soo fired.

"What are you looking at?" she snaps at me.

"Nothing," I say, turning away towards the window and stares up at the beautiful blue sky, wondering when will the nightmare end.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chapter 10:<strong> It's HOME SWEET HOME for our dear Titan with a little surprise in store (HINT: A partner she never expected *wink*)

**Author's Note: **Finally, I'm BAAACK! Ever since I started schooling, my life has been hectic. I can't even find time to squeeze some writing fiction time into my busy schedule. Oh well, at least my exam is over and I did pretty well too :)

Anyway, with my long absence, I'd probably already lost some of my amazing readers. I only have myself to blame...unless you guys are amazingly loyal and are out there to prove me wrong. So, keep those **REVIEW** COMING!

Lastly, **I MISS EUUUWWWW! 3**


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Latezz123**: Thanks for sticking around and I hope this chappie continues to please you :)

**k99**: Thanks and love you right back! Raven may attempt to sing in the later chaps, just not this chap ;)

**RobRaalltheway:** Life can be unfair sometimes but life must go on for Raven.

**crazynred**: Thanks! Yeah, even I can't wait to write up that particular chappie...now, if only I have more time.

**Spirit-of-the-Rain:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you can feel the suspense too :)

**Chargone:** Thanks for reviewing. I certainly hope this chappie is long enough to make up for the previous chap :)

**meganlyn27:**Yup , I'm back. And yay, thanks for reviewing!

**GreennavyblueRaven:**Good to know that you love it! More ROFL moment coming up!

**Karla12309:** LOL, I hope you didn't attract too much attention in the cafe though I'm glad you find the story soda-squirt-out-of-my-nose hilarious :)

**VoodooTheWolf:** Aaaw you're so sweet. Hope you enjoy reading this chappie. Btw, you have a thing for wolf, don't cha? Lol.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home<span>**

Silence. Complete total silence.

For the rest of the journey, none of us talked. In fact, it's so quiet that everytime I shift a little in my seat, my jeans would move against the leather seat causing it to squek loudly. I would usually receive a glare for that. I got a feeling the driver can feel the tension between the two of us because the moment we fall silent, he reaches for the radio and increases the volume to fill the silence.

Usually, I appreciate silence. To me, silence is definitely golden. At least around the gang, especially Beast Boy. But strangely, sitting in the car with my manager from hell, the silence is disturbing. As I shift uncomfortably in my seat, the leather seat squeaks loudly. At the sound, Hitomi narrows her eyes at me for a short two seconds before looking away.

I sneak a glance out of the corner of my eyes to see her removing her glasses and massaging her temples. As though noticing that I am observing her, she stops massaging at looks at me.

"Is there a problem?" she asks, shooting me a not-so-friendly look.

"You said I'm hot." It is a statement.

"I did." She stares at me with amusement, the side of lips curving slightly. "Never been called 'hot' before?"

Creepy? Yes. Scary? Yes. Boring? Yes. But hot? "Never."

"Huh," she says, clearly amused. "Well, get used it. There's a lot more where that came from."

A look of horror is plastered on my face. I'm not sure what to say next and therefore decide to end the conversation.

"You know," Hitomi says, putting on her glasses and peers at me with sudden interest, "I don't know what the hell the doctors did to you but I feel like as though… I'm talking to a different person right now."

"You have no idea," I can feel laughter bubbling up in my throat

She frowns but the interest in her eyes is glowing, "What do you mean?"

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Uh-"

"Home sweet home," the driver interrupts. Phew, saved by the bell. Curious, I lean forward, grab the headrest in front of me and hoist myself up from my seat to get a good look.

"Wow," I breathe in admiration. I know that someone as famous as Lee would own a very big house but I didn't know it would be _this_ BIG! Probably even bigger (if not taller) than the Titans Tower.

"You look like as though seeing a house this big for the first time in your life," Hitomi says with a hint of amusement in her voice.

I just nod, my jaw open in an unattractive way as the huge black automatic gate in front swings open. "This house is…mine?"

"Sure it is."

"And…I live there _alone_?"

"If you don't count the driver, housekeeper, cook, guard and gardener, then yes, you pretty much live there alone."

"Alone in a house this freaking big?" I say in disbelief, eyes still glued to the gigantic bungalow in front of me.

"To be honest, you don't come home often. Most of the time you'll be away for tour and stuff."

I stare in awe as the car drives pass a wide field of grass filled with huge nicely trimmed bushes of lovely red and pink roses. Turning into a corner, a huge water fountain comes into view. Standing beside the fountain is a middle-aged man dresssed in a simple grey T-shirt, rugged jeans and muddy yellow boots with a hose in hand. He smiles at the sight of me in the car and waves happily at me.

"That's the gardener, Junichi," Hitomi explains as I wave back politely.

The driver parks the car into a shelter and kills the engine. The doors unlock with a soft click. Slowly, I step out of the car, still observing the beautiful surrounding of the house.

"Done admiring?" Hitomi speaks up, leaning agaisnt the car with her arms crossed.

"I suppose so," my voice seems to wander as I turn my attention towards her.

"Well, if you think all of these-" she gestures towards the beautiful garden, "-is amazing, wait till you see what's inside the house."

Oh boy.

* * *

><p>"And here is the kitchen," Hitomi leads me into the biggest kitchen I have ever since.<p>

Okay, I should really stop using the word 'big' for every single thing in the mansion but it _is_ true. You would think that being a superhero means having to own the largest, coolest of, well, everything. You would think that a superhero would not be impressed and go all "ooh" and "aah" over a huge, shiny, sparkling red (Crimson red to be exact) jacuzzi ("Of course I've _touched_ a jacuzzi before!" I quickly defended myself when Hitomi shot me a look of disbelief for getting a little over excited).

Though I could really use a nice, warm, strawberry scented bubble bath in that lovely jacuzzi, sipping a cup of yummy green tea- wait, that doesn't sound right- I mean, a glass of champagne. Yes, _chilled_ champagne.

"Are you even listening?" Hitomi snaps at me bringing me back to attention. We are now standing in front of the marble counter, staring at some weird looking…machine. "You're not paying attention are you?" Hitomi raises an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I am!" I say a little loud than needed.

Crossing her hands over her chest, she leans against the counter and peers at me under her glasses. I avoid her gaze and pretend to study the machine. She, too follows my gaze before snapping her attention back to me. "What was I saying about this device?" she reaches over and pats the top of the machine.

What? She is testing me? When do managers test their employees? _"Apparently, only managers from hell do so…"_ my own voice echoes in my head. This is ridiculous! The only thing that is keeping me from blurting all the stuff in my head is her creepy gaze. Uncomfortable, I self-consiously tug my hair behind my ear.

"Well," I begin, "obviously, this is a…" I wave my hands at the machine in front of me. What is it? WHAT IS IT? I study the machine frantically but the few buttons on the machine doesn't exactly reveal what it is. "This is an espresso machine," I finally say, shooting a quick glance out of the corner of my eye only to see Hitomi's unconvinced look staring right back at me.

To show that I know exactly what I am talking about, I bring the machine closer to me. "This is where you, um, put the coffee beans in," I tap at one of the compartments. "And this is where-"

"That is an ice-cream maker," Hitomi cuts in.

Oh.

"And you hate coffee."

"So I made a teeny, tiny mistake," I push the ice-cream maker away.

"Which you could've avoided if you paid some attention," Hitomi snaps back.

"Let's not forget I got smashed in the head with hammer. I'm still recovering," I say, dragging my fingers over my hair to make sure she has a good look of the scar on my forehead. "So naturally, I may have difficulties holding on to your every word. Surely, a smart woman like you would be able to understand that." Ha! Take that!

She looks beyond furious. Her knuckles are turning white from clutching the side of the counter. Before she can come out with another snappy comeback, I continue, "Enough with the long tour talk. I'm pretty sure I know my way around here."

I receive a dubious look in return.

"I mean, it doesn't take a genius to know her, I mean _his_ way around here," I say before spotting something familiar. "I know _that_ is a refridgerator!"

Her eyes bore into mine. "You're stating the obvious."

"So? Even if I _don't_ know, I can always ask Jinachi-"

"Junichi!"

"Fine, _Junichi_. And what were you saying about feeling tired before?" I quickly add, preventing her from taking advantage of the situation by pointing out how I couldn't even get my gardener's name right.

"You're trying to get rid of me."

_Yes!_ "No! Why would you say that? I enjoy your company! I really, really, really do." _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

Looking into her cold stare, I sigh. She's not making this easy is she? "Look, honestly-"

"Honestly!" Hitomi cuts in crossly, slamming her fist on the counter. "Honestly, I couldn't be bothered with whatever ridiculous excuses you're going to cook up! If you want me to leave so badly, fine! I! AM! LEAVING!"

Hallelujah! Trying my best to surpress my delight, my heart does a little victory dance of its own as Hitomi storms out of the kitchen, heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. I quickly follow her out into the living room, managing to catch her lifting her handbag off the couch. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" she barks, reaching for the door.

"Okay…" _Slam!_ "Bye…" Not moving from my position by one of the many wondows in the living room, I remain still while listening closely to the clicking of heels on the pavement outside. It is quickly followed by the slamming of the car door, engine roaring to life and the screeching of tires against the gravel. Finally, the automatic gate outside swings shut and I am left alone in the gigantic mansion, which now belongs to me. I drink in the surrounding of the living room in awe.

Yup, all mine. Unbelievable.

_Jacuzzi!_ Without a minute to lose, I make a dash for the stairs, taking three steps at a time before speedwalking pass a row of rooms and turning into the master bathroom where the sparkling jacuzzi is waiting by the corner.

I advance towards the tiny wooden cabinets situated close to the door and after rummaging every one of them, I find myslef trying to balance a fluffy blue towel, a clean bathrob, two wine glasses, a bottle of ice-cream scented bubble bath and a tube of royal jellly and honey hand lotion (which smells heavenly!) in my arms.

In one swift movement, I turn on the tap, pour in a reasonable amount of scented soapy liquid into the tub (is half a bottle enough?) and retrieve a bottle of chilled sparkling juice from the mini fridge beside the jacuzzi.

As I watch the bubbles manifesting and rising in the tub of warm water, a smile is playing on my lips. This is possibly the best way to clear my head. Take a much needed break, relax, move away from the crazy, complicated, annoying, out-of-control mess which is slowing becoming my life.

A bathe in Lee's crimson red jacuzzi.

The strong ice-cream scent slowly fills the entire room. It manages to bring my attention back to the jacuzzi and quickly leap for the tap, just in time to stop the sea of bubbles from flowing out onto the floor where my towel and bathrob is laying. Quickly, I peel off my T-shirt and step out of my jeans before immersing my whole body into the warm soothing bath.

Aaah…Now this is life!

Feeling the tiny bubbles aroud my body pop softly, I reach over for the bottle of sparkling juice, unscrew the bottle top and fill up both glasses. With one glass in my hand, I lie back comfortably in the pillow of scented bubbles before taking a sip. My eyes widen as the liquid touches my taste buds. Throwing my head back, I down the whole glass in one gulp.

Sweet and refreshing. I like it.

Licking my lips, I place the empty glass beside the bottle. While staring at bubbles popping before me, I kick my legs out of the water, sending bubbles flying everywhere. Some landed on the wall, the ceiling, the towel on floor, the wine glasses and my face as I attempt to pop some bubbles floating in my direction.

I laugh and close my eyes.

I am at total bliss. Look at me. Suddenly feeling so carefree, not a worry about the world. No need to worry when the alarm in the tower will ring loudly to indicate there is a villain on the loose. No need to worry about anyone coming in to disturb me.

Then, I slowly snap my eyes open. In a blink of an eye, the floating bubbles before me disappears and my gaze lands on the toned, muscular legs hanging out fo the jacuzzi in front of me. My smile falls slightly as I watch the soapy bubbles sticking to the legs crawl its way down to the warm bubbles below.

I am still a guy.

Disturbed, I pull my legs back into the jacuzzi. This…isn't right. All of it. Me talking back with my manager, Me getting excited over a crimson red jacuzzi. Me laughing. Me actually enjoying all if these little, insignificant things. It's so wrong.

It's not me. What the hell is wrong with me?

I push my hair out of face in frustration. I should be depressed, pissed off, uneasy, disturbed, and desperate to return to my own body, like I originally should have been right from the very beginning. For goodness sake, I am sixteen already and I am acting like some immature teenager instead of acting myself…or am I?

Wait, that doesn't sound right. That doesn't sound right at all.

Is this how teenagers are supposed to act? Is this how being sixteen feels like?

Argh! I am losing my mind! Noticing the abandoned glass of juice by the side, I reach for it. Just when I bring the glass to my lips, ten fingers materialized in front of me out of nowhere and cover my eyes, plunging me into sudden darkness.

I scream. The wine glass slips out of my hand and drops into the jacuzzi with a soft splash.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for Chapter 11:<strong> Someone intrudes on Raven's chill time and her nightmare gets a little worse when she finds out who that someone is (Okay, I originally wanted to reveal who that "someone" is but I kind of got a bit carried away writing this chapter. So I ended this with another cliffhanger.)

**Author's Note:** OMG, you guys are amazing people. Seriously, I love y'all. It may be another long while till the next chapter and I will be leaving my state for a 6-day camp which means no internet till next week.

Hopefully, when I get back, I will get a really awesome Christmas present kind of surprise. SURPRISE ME :) Thanksssssss

P/S: Wishing all of you Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year in advance :)


End file.
